


В Бруклине все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendzone, Home, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Milk, Painting, Sexual Violence, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тебя тоже напрягает? – внезапно спрашивает Барнс, как-то слишком быстро и нервно одергивая закатанный рукав, и разворачивается, активно делая вид, что вытащить белье из машинки – самое важное дело в его жизни на данный момент. (с) Драбблы и миники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Протез

\- Меня коротит, как гребаного робота, - злится Бранс, в очередной раз прошитый током: в этот раз отчего-то недовольной его прикосновением стиральной машиной.

\- Постарайся не касаться бионической рукой техники, когда она работает, - обеспокоенно советует Стив.

Барнс ухмыляется, подкалывая Роджерса на тему того, как быстро девяностопятилетний старичок освоился в нынешнем хайтек веке, а тот в ответ вполне серьезно предлагает обшить руку Баки резиной под цвет кожи, мол, и людям смотреть будет не так неловко, и техника реагировать на прикосновения его искусственной руки перестанет.

\- Тебя тоже напрягает? – внезапно спрашивает Барнс, как-то слишком быстро и нервно одергивая закатанный рукав, и разворачивается, активно делая вид, что вытащить белье из машинки – самое важное дело в его жизни на данный момент.

Стив думает, что в принципе никогда не реагировал неадекватно на чужой протез, вообще до этой минуты не задумывался, смущает ли он его. Смущает ли он самого Джеймса?.. Когда ты солдат, спрятанный в нашпигованную оружием броню, никому нет дела до того, насколько механизированы твои части тела. Когда ты – хотя бы с виду – молодой мужчина, развешивающий на балконе белье, блестящая на солнце бионика все же приковывает взгляды, как ни пытайся не замечать чужих взглядов.

\- Баки, - зовет он друга, - я не обычный человек с улицы, чтобы мне было неловко. И не техника, которая бьет тебя током.

Барнс поджимает губы недовольно, и Стив делает еще попытку:

\- Мне нравится твоя рука. Мне не будет неловко, если ты ко мне прикоснешься. 

От такого заявления Джеймс почему-то замирает, а после тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем предупредить:

\- Запомни свои слова, приятель. И попытайся меня не ударить. 

А затем, не дожидаясь чужой реакции на свое заявление, делает шаг в сторону Роджерса, сгребая того в охапку.


	2. Матрасы и кошмары

\- Ты в порядке? – Стив заглядывает к нему в комнату, разбуженный странными звуками.

\- Конечно, нет, - доносится со стороны кровати. – Снова снилось, что я тебя убиваю.

Зимний давно привык к тому, что Стив не отстанет, пока не вытрясет из него наружу Барнса, поэтому избрал тактику честности и внешнего повиновения обстоятельствам. И пусть ему не сильно нравится то, что двери в квартире Роджерса не запираются, а сам хозяин квартиры вламывается на правах волнующейся группы поддержки реабилитируемых к нему в спальню, едва заслышав каким-то волшебным образом, как Солдат буквально мгновение воет в подушку, все же не справившись с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, сам факт того, что кому-то не все равно, радует даже его промерзшую и неадаптированную к социальным контактам душу.

\- А если бы я дрочил? – интересуется он у Капитана. В темноте трудно разглядеть выражение его лица, но по голосу Зимний понимает: Роджерс смущен.

\- Я бы все равно пришел. Я волновался, - Стив пытается звучать серьезно и обеспокоенно, но стыд уже захватил его, поэтому он сдается и добавляет: 

\- Я буду стучать в следующий раз.

Подкол разрядил атмосферу, и Зимний уже не чувствует стресса: выть не хочется, а голова не болит, поэтому он с чистой совестью шутит дальше, окончательно выгоняя кошмары на сегодня прочь:

\- Но все равно будешь сторожить под дверью, дожидаясь, когда мне потребуется твоя помощь? 

Стив слишком долго живет в новом времени, чтобы не понять, что это не безобидная шутка, а намеренная провокация, но сдаваться все равно не намерен:

\- Буду.

\- Иди спать, Роджерс, на сегодня твоя миссия выполнена, я спасен и намереваюсь хорошенько выспаться – теперь уже без кошмаров.

Но тут Стива как подрывает:

\- То есть тебя все-таки мучают кошмары, а ты мне об этом не сообщил?

\- Роджерс, ступай отсюда. Я справлюсь сам, - злится Солдат. Разговаривать с темнотой, полной чувствуемой за метр воинственностью Капитана, ему не нравится.

\- Я оставлю дверь открытой, чтобы, если что, быть рядом, - темнота шуршит чужими шагами, и от двери доносится, - спокойной ночи, Баки.

\- Ты еще матрас себе постели, чтобы караулить, как я сплю, - окончательно взвивается от злости Зимний, но Стив уже не отвечает.

А когда в следующую ночь Кэп реально притаскивает в комнату матрас, Солдата пробивает на истерический смех, который Роджерс стоически игнорирует. В такой обстановке кошмары не спешат приходить, и Зимний спит спокойно и без сновидений несколько потрясающих часов, пробуждаясь лишь единожды на рассвете. Роджерс спит к нему спиной, в которую больше не хочется ударить.

\- Доволен, Барнс? – сиплым со сна голосом спрашивает он сам себя, понимая, что вчерашняя шутка про матрас и караул на деле вынашивалась им уже несколько бессонных ночей подряд, но не как шутка - как просьба того, кто внутри. Того, кто знал, что, пока рядом Стив, ни один кошмар не посмеет к ним сунуться. 

Солдат думает, что выпустить Барнса из памяти не такая уж провальная идея. Во всяком случае, хуже точно не станет.


	3. Молоко

\- Молока налить? – спрашивает Стив, заливая хлопья в своей тарелке.

Барнса передергивает, как будто он увидел что-то неприятное вроде таракана, и он выпаливает:

\- Ненавижу молоко.

\- А раньше любил, - удивленно смотрит на него Роджерс.

\- Пока Пирс не стал с ним ассоциироваться, - Баки нехорошо прищуривается на пакет молока, как будто тот внезапно стал главой Гидры.

\- Молоко не виновато в том, что Пирс – урод, - пожимает плечами Роджерс. – Пей, оно тебя не укусит.

Он берет стакан, наливая доверху молока, и следит заботливой мамочкой за тем, как Баки осторожно, словно это не молоко, а яд, дотрагивается до стакана, а потом чертовски медленно подносит его ко рту, делая несколько осторожных глотков.

\- Ну выпил. Тебе легче стало? – Солдат ставит пустой стакан на стол, глядя на Стива исподлобья.

\- Тебе должно было стать, - серьезно произносит Капитан, и внезапно Барнса прошивает вдоль позвоночника молнией осознания, зачем Роджерс заставил его пить дурацкое молоко: то, что было в прошлом, остается в прошлом, все негативные ассоциации могут и должны быть вытеснены, и главное – приложить усилия.

Прикладывать усилия под чутким руководством Стива не кажется столь уж трудным процессом, и Барнс даже задумывается над тем, что готов к заданию посложнее.

\- Зайдем после обеда в музей? – спрашивает он как бы невзначай, протягивая руку к пакету с молоком.

Стив улыбается себе под нос, а затем активно кивает:

\- Конечно, нам как раз в ту сторону нужно сегодня, там супермаркет хороший. Молоко всегда свежее.

Стив рад, что Солдат принимает его помощь. Стив счастлив, что Баки потихоньку ищет пути наружу из могилы прошлого. Солдат Барнс рад, что хотя бы одну прежнюю привычку - молоко - ему вернули неоскверненной.


	4. Форма

Барнсу одновременно и нравится и не нравится костюм Капитана. Нравится в те моменты, когда Стив переодевается при нем, не нравится, когда эту шикарную задницу, обтянутую нелепыми синими трико, являют миру посредством масс.медиа. 

Но особенно ему не нравятся шуточки про лучшую задницу Америки, пусть бы они и имеют под собой крепкие, как эта самая задница, основания.

\- Стив, у тебя шнурок развязался, - внезапно сообщает Барнс, проходя на кухню утром и заставая Роджерса переодевающимся в свежевыстиранную форму. Он пытается сохранить серьезное лицо, предвкушая потрясающее зрелище наклоняющегося завязать отсутствующие шнурки Капитана, но получается откровенно плохо, и улыбка выходит еще шире, чем это вообще возможно, так что это даже хорошо, что Стив не видит его лица.

\- Спасибо, Баки, - предугадываемо спешит исправить оплошность Роджерс, наклоняясь. Ткань штанов его формы, и так чересчур плотно облегающая ноги, натягивается до предела, попросту не оставляя простора для фантазии - о чем фантазировать, когда реальность куда слаще любой - даже самой смелой - мечты?

\- Баки, у меня нет шнурков, - выпрямившись, произносит Стив, с упреком глядя на друга.

\- Зато у тебя отличная задница, - сообщает Барнс, а после гордо шествует мимо, по пути не забывая наградить эту самую задницу звонким шлепком.

По пути он задумывается над тем, сколько еще раз Роджерс будет вестись на его крайне провокационные шутки, и не видит, как Стив складывает в сумку новую, выглядящую уже не столь откровенно-эротично, форму, выданную ему Фьюри несколько месяцев назад, чтобы он не отвлекал своим видом от работы женскую половину новобранцев свежесформированного после распада ЩИТа.


	5. Лучший из всех, с кем знакомила меня жизнь

\- Хватит на меня смотреть! – рявкает Солдат, не прекращая нервно ходить по комнате, потерянный, раздраженный и обескураженный тем, что сам же заявился к Капитану Америка домой. – Дырку протрешь.

\- Это ты мне сейчас дырку в полу протрешь своими передвижениями, - устало огрызается Роджерс. Запас убеждений иссяк еще в первые два часа, оставив после себя лишь непонимание: почему Баки пришел за помощью и при этом упорно не желает слышать то, что ему говорят.

\- Неубедительно! Не-у-бе-ди-тель-но, - Зимнему хочется разбить стены ударом кулака, чтобы выбраться отсюда прочь. Но он пришел сам, он должен выслушать все, что Капитан может ему рассказать. Попытаться вспомнить хоть что-то. Но память не отзывается на чужие слова, а на попытки к нему прикоснуться Солдат и вовсе реагирует так болезненно, что руки Капитана чудом остаются не переломанными.

\- Да что я могу еще сделать, чтобы тебя убедить? – рявкает уже Роджерс, утомленный донельзя упрямством Солдата.

\- Не знаю. Покажи мне фотографии еще раз, - Зимний замирает, хватаясь за эту идею, как за спасительную соломинку. Когда он смотрел на старые снимки, внутри что-то скреблось. И если словами его не пронять, значит, придется до последнего впиваться взглядом в пожелтевшие фотокарточки, чтобы в нем проснулось хоть что-то.

\- Почему я себя так веду? – Зимний рассматривает снимки, на которых он сам, подозрительно счастливый и улыбчивый, позирует с Роджерсом.

\- Потому что ты был счастлив, несмотря на войну вокруг, - Стив присаживается рядом на диване, на что впервые за несколько часов Солдат реагирует не попыткой ударить, а лишь незаметным движением – отсесть максимально далеко, но так, чтобы не обидеть.

\- Какого черта я мог быть счастлив, когда кругом война? Когда я тебя чуть не убил недавно, тоже была война. Всегда была война. Почему теперь я не счастлив? – Стив не понимает, в чем он виноват, не понимает, кому эти претензии, но продолжает с упорством учительницы младших классов повторять уже сказанное ранее:

\- Потому что ты был героем, потому что тогда ты считал меня другом.

\- Может быть, - Солдат кладет снимки на журнальный столик, оборачиваясь к Роджерсу, - но теперь я тебя не знаю. Я не помню тебя. Тут, - он стучит пальцем искусственной руки по лбу, - тебя нет. 

\- Возможно, должно пройти больше времени, - мрачнеет Стив. Когда Солдат злился, было проще. Слушать его спокойную речь и рассуждения Роджерс оказывается не готов. 

\- Я не могу столько ждать, - сообщает ему Солдат, и Стив хватает его за футболку, ткань которой грозится треснуть в захвате его руки:

\- Ведешь себя, как маленькая девочка. Не можешь вспомнить – прими как данное и живи дальше

А потом отталкивает напрягшегося Зимнего и вскакивает с дивана, надеясь, что сказанное когда-то Фьюри ему самому из его уст прозвучало не менее убедительно. Солдат фыркает, и Стив резко оборачивается: эту эмоцию от Зимнего он наблюдает впервые.

\- Сам как девчонка. Где бы ты был, если б не я, - и замирает, шевеля губами, как рыба, выброшенная на берег: Солдат никогда бы такого не произнес. Зато Барнс вполне.

\- Баки… - произносит Стив обрадованно, и все лицо его выражает торжество: «Вспомнил!».

\- Я это уже говорил? – спрашивает Солдат, глядя на счастливое лицо Капитана.

\- Ну помягче, конечно, но да, мне доводилось это слышать, - подтверждает тот.

\- Я не могу, - откидывается на спинку дивана словно обессиленный только что сказанным Солдат. – Просто не могу. Даже если память и вернется, как ты утверждаешь, сейчас она не слишком торопится. Я похож на тело, помнящее привычки, на мозг, помнящий слова, случайно совпадающие с тем, что эти губы произносили прежде. Я просто похожий на Джеймса Барнса человек. Не знаю, зачем ты возишься со мной, Капитан.

\- Ты мой друг, - ни черта не поясняет Стив, снова садясь рядом и кладя руку на чужое плечо.

\- А если б я им не был. Если б был не настолько близким тебе человеком, каким был Барнс, стал бы? – внезапно спрашивает Солдат, и Роджерс теряется, что ответить.

Но почему-то это молчание становится лучшим ответом, потому что Зимний воспринимает эту заминку по-своему.

\- Хороший был человек этот Барнс? – интересуется он.

\- Лучший из всех, с кем знакомила меня жизнь, - улыбается Роджерс.

\- Его больше нет, Роджерс. Мы не знаем, что там из меня получится в будущем, но Баки мертв. Прими как данное и живи дальше, - возвращает он сказанную ему ранее фразу, и она стирает улыбку с лица Капитана моментально. Зато следующая заставляет Стива светиться с удвоенной силой:

\- А я постараюсь стать ничуть не хуже, чем тот, кто был твоим лучшим другом.


	6. Факты и детали

\- Ты кто такая? – Барнс, перемахнув через низкий диван, врезается всей мощью тела в Романову, придавливая ее к полу, но не спеша сворачивать шею.

\- Придурок, отпусти, - совсем не профессионально сдавленно шипит русская, потому что Зимний Солдат в шортах-гавайках кажется ей куда более занимательным фактом, чем то, что ее могут убить в любую секунду. – Я к Стиву.

\- Гости заходят через дверь, - сообщает ей Зимний, ненавязчиво смыкая пальцы искусственной руки вокруг тонкой шеи, но, видимо, легкий летний сарафан никак не ассоциируется в его мозгу с наемными убийцами, поэтому душить он ее все же не торопится.

Ситуацию исправляет сам Стив, вышедший на шум из кухни.

\- Наташа! – как-то до ужаса нелепо взмахивает он руками, дополняя и так абсурдную картину, а затем кидается к Солдату, оттаскивая его от Вдовы. - Ты могла бы прийти, как нормальные люди, - качает он головой и протягивая руку Солдату. И этот факт забавляет Романову еще больше, потому что ей приходится подниматься самой. Роджерс загораживает Зимнего плечом незаметно, но очень внушительно, и Вдове сразу становится понятно, что, случись здесь внезапная драка, Капитан оказался бы далеко не на ее стороне. Хорошо, что у Зимнего хватило ума не убивать ее сразу.

\- Такая обоюдная защита и покровительство, что прям удивительно, когда вы успели прийти к такой гармонии, - пытается пошутить Наташа, - учитывая, что он, - она кивает в сторону стоящего за спиной Стив Солдата, - едва тебя не убил.

\- Но он же и спас, - резко произносит Роджерс, и Романова окончательно убеждается: эти двое сплавились полностью, и теперь Стив обрел ту самую, отсутствующую у него все это время твердость, а Солдат перестал быть бездушной машиной для убийств. И полюбил шорты-гавайки. Романову настолько смешит этот факт, что она не сразу замечает отсутствующую деталь в облике Зимнего:

\- Старк помог? – взглядом указывает она на руку Солдата, выглядящую, как настоящая. Тот, чуть помедлив, кивает, а затем проходит, задевая Стива плечом, в другую комнату, потеряв всякий интерес к Романовой. И тогда Наташа видит вторую деталь, которой оказывается удивлена не меньше, чем вполне естественно выглядящей бионике: спина Зимнего исполосована от лопаток к бокам, и нетрудно догадаться о происхождении этих царапин.

\- Уже и подружку нашел, смотри-ка, - разворачивается она к Стиву, чтобы подколоть, - а ты спустя столько времени после разморозки все никак не решишься пригласить девушку на свидание… - и осекается, замечая буквально на секунду сжавшиеся челюсти Роджерса, мгновение спустя уже расплывающегося в гостеприимной и радушной улыбке.

\- Ты проходи, - игнорирует он ее подкол, - на кухню. Я сейчас вернусь.

И скрывается быстрым шагом следом за Солдатом, подтверждая догадки Романовой, глядящей ему вслед: спина Стива тоже исполосована, но только с одного бока.


	7. Дурацкий разговор 1/3

Роджерс так и не понял, как они перешли к этому разговору, просто внезапно он зачем-то сообщил Зимнему, что хочет пригласить на свидание Шэрон Картер, Солдат же, не вспомнив внучку Пегги Картер, поинтересовался, действительно ли типаж Шерон из тех, что по вкусу Кэпу, на что Стив в ответ долго собирал в себе «за» и «против», так и не определившись в итоге. А затем спросил, какой типаж у самого Солдата, если тот, конечно, помнит, с кем в свое время предпочитал встречаться Джеймс Барнс.

\- Брок Рамлоу неплох, - пожимает плечами Зимний в ответ, вводя Роджерса в ступор. – В живом, варианте, конечно.

И Стив долго собирается с мыслями, максимально деликатно уточняя:

\- Я про типаж партнера, Баки.

\- Я и отвечаю, - невозмутимо смотрит в ответ Солдат, и по его лицу действительно не скажешь, что он шутит.

\- Но Рамлоу – мужчина, - осторожно сообщает Роджерс, а Зимний хмурится, не понимая, к чему клонит Стив. – Разве это не…

\- Роджерс, штаб «Гидры» не особо располагал женщинами, знаешь ли, - наконец поняв, что смутило Капитана, поясняет Солдат. – Да и времени для свиданий, как ты наверняка знаешь, у меня особо не было. Брок был видным солдатом, прекрасно сложенным и довольно темпераментным, к тому же первым п…

Но договорить не успевает, замолкнув и глядя на то, как Стив совсем по-детски затыкает уши руками.

\- Что с тобой? – удивленно спрашивает он у Капитана.

\- Это невозможно, - тихо произносит Роджерс, - ты не мог. Раньше ты бы никогда не... 

\- Я не помню, чего я раньше никогда бы не, - обрывает его Зимний. 

В ответ Стив молча поднимается с дивана, направляясь в свою комнату:

\- Дурацкий разговор. Не уверен, что, вообще, хотел это знать, - сообщает он напоследок Солдату и уходит, не пожелав доброй ночи, как обычно делал.

Но даже наутро новая информация не становится просто частью сведений, продолжая сверлить мозг: как художнику Стиву легко представить все в деталях. Поэтому, когда на кухню выходит заспанный и помятый после сна Солдат, Роджерс чувствует, что его вот-вот стошнит.

\- Что с тобой? – Барнс подходит к нему, глядя на него подозрительно, что в варианте Зимнего почти забота, но Стив не отвечает, и Солдат догадывается самостоятельно.

\- Не бери в голову, - советует он, отходя к кухонному столу.

\- А куда мне брать? – взвивается Стив и сбегает из дома на пробежку. Бегает долго, изматывая себя физически и запрещая себе думать о чем-либо. Особенно о Баки и Рамлоу. Нет, не так. Баки к этой грязи никакого отношения не имеет. О Солдате и Рамлоу. Но за Солдата он не ответственен, значит, все нормально. «Но ведь Солдат и есть Баки», - сообщает внутренний голос, и Стив, чертыхнувшись, стирает из головы такую гладкую теорию, призванную оправдать открывшиеся факты. Когда он возвращается домой, Зимний, развалившись в гостиной, смотрит телевизор. Но при виде Стива он тотчас же делает звук тише.

\- Тебе не было семь часов, - произносит Солдат.

\- Я бегал, - поясняет Стив и уходит, зачем-то хлопая дверью.

\- Ты никогда столько не бегал, - кричит из гостиной Барнс, - у тебя дыхалки не хватало, я помню.

\- Много ты помнишь! - орет в ответ Роджерс. – Если такая память шикарная, вспомни, что раньше ты не был таким мудаком.

А спустя секунду дверь в его комнату распахивается, врезаясь в стену и являя на пороге комнаты уже не улыбающегося Солдата. Но Стив даже не вздрагивает.

\- Да, блять, что с тобой? – скрестив руки на груди, интересуется Зимний. – Все вокруг друг с другом спят, какая тебе разница, с кем спал я?

\- Ты... - Роджерс пытается подобрать правильные слова, - ты не… это неправильно. Такого не должно было случиться.

\- Роджерс, не вынуждай меня, - внезапно произносит Зимний, и по спине Стива бежит холодок. – Я помню не все, но твоя бабская истерика кажется мне знакомой, как будто мы это уже проходили.

Стив сглатывает внезапный ком в горле, отступая в глубь комнаты, но Солдат делает шаг ближе, не позволяя увеличить дистанцию между ними.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - произносит Роджерс, становясь как будто меньше ростом из-за опустившихся плеч.

\- Понимаешь, Роджерс. Поэтому и бесишься, - парирует Солдат, не отводя взгляда от лица Капитана. – Было что-то похожее, я чувствую. Просто не помню. Поэтому тебе стоит меня просветить.

Стив мотает головой, отказываясь продолжать разговор. Он снова чувствует себя слабым и тщедушным подростком на фоне Барнса. Даже теперь, когда они равны. Дурацкая властность чужих интонаций, отнимающая любую возможность бояться и не повиноваться.

\- Свали отсюда, - советует Роджерс, разворачиваясь спиной к Зимнему и надеясь, что его просьба прозвучала достаточно убедительно. 

\- Или сейчас ты развернешься и попытаешься ударить меня в живот. Было, проходили, Стив, не работает, - сообщает ему Солдат, а потом замолкает, чем вынуждает Роджерса обернуться и взволнованно взглянуть в его лицо.

\- Ты слишком много помнишь для человека, который отрицает, что он - Джеймс Барнс... - как-то слишком тихо и обреченно произносит Стив.

\- А ты слишком мало рассказываешь для человека, который хочет помочь мне вернуть память, - спустя минуту молчания произносит Зимний, и интонации Солдата не предвещают Капитану ничего хорошего. 

Но тот не сдается до последнего, вскидывая подбородок и спрашивая:

\- И о чем я должен был тебе рассказать? 

\- Ну хотя бы о причине того, почему я не удивился ни разу за последние месяцы, чувствуя, что это нормально: когда у меня на тебя стоит, - произносит Солдат, делая шаг в сторону Роджерса и глядя на то, как распахиваются от удивления чужие глаза. - И не напомнишь ли мне, откуда я знаю ощущение того, насколько внутри тебя узко и горячо?


	8. Дурацкий разговор 2/3

\- Не подходи ко мне, - советует Стив, но Солдат игнорирует его слова, молча становясь рядом и перехватывая искусственной рукой чужое запястье.

\- Если бы ты хотел ударить, Роджерс, ты бы это уже сделал, - Зимний смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда, и Стиву приходится признать, что тот прав: хотел бы – уже разрешил бы ситуацию, нокаутировав. Благо, теперь сил предостаточно. О чем он предупреждает стоящего напротив мужчину:

\- Все не как раньше, теперь я могу ответить.

\- Так отвечай, - Солдат хватает Роджерса за подбородок, не позволяя вырваться, и прижимается к чужим губам своими. И Стив замирает, не шевелясь. Он мог бы ударить, но не будет. А несколько долгих и томительных мгновений спустя Зимний сам отстраняется, отводя взгляд, чрезмерно равнодушный, что в варианте Солдата означает вину:

\- Я помню твои губы, но я не чувствую к тебе ничего. Извини.

Он мягко выпускает чужое запястье из хватки железной руки и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Роджерсу кажется, что кого-то тут все же нокаутировали. И этот кто-то совсем не Солдат, которому этот самый нокаут был обещан.

\- Ты шутишь? – вопрос бьет в спину Зимнему испуганной и обиженной интонацией, а сам Роджерс шагает следом, останавливая его и не позволяя уйти. – Ты, блять шутишь? 

\- Не матерись, Капитан, тебе не идет, - тот дергает плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку, но все же притормаживает. – Ситуация разрешена, конфликт исчерпан, так чего тебе еще?

Он устало трогает висок пальцами и прикрывает глаза, как если бы у него внезапно разболелась голова.

\- Ты сказал, что ты меня помнишь, - Стив поджимает губы, чувствуя, как щеки начинают предательски гореть.

\- Я сказал, что помню, каково это – тебя трахать, - грубо отвечает Солдат, и Роджерс внезапно понимает, что не только ему сейчас неуютно. Но Зимний держится, выставляя наружу колючки, а вот Стив срывается. Совсем как в довоенное время. Срывается – и молча закрывает глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться, давай тем самым самый явный из всех сигналов, что сейчас все по-честному.

\- Так это правда или нет? Что ты и я? – реагируя на чужую капитуляцию, спрашивает Барнс, дергаясь к нему ближе и выдыхая вопрос в чужие губы, словно проверяя решение Роджерса на прочность.

\- Правда, - выдыхает в ответ тот и чувствует, как пальцы бионической руки, невесомо пробежавшись по телу вверх, зарываются в волосы, притягивая его голову ближе, наконец сталкивая их губы в поцелуе. 

\- Так? – спрашивает Зимний, больно сминая в пока еще сухом поцелуе чужие губы. И Стив, как когда-то в прошлом, просто приоткрывает рот, позволяя Барнсу делать все, что тот захочет. Но перед ним не Барнс, поэтому вместо привычных, пусть и забытых, долгих и ласковых поцелуев, Стива молча опрокидывают на пол, не утруждаясь дойти до кровати, стоящей в двух шагах. И Роджерс терпит. Пока терпит. Но Солдат замирает, чувствуя, как напряглось чужое тело:

\- Было по-другому?

Роджерс все так же молча кивает, а потом примирительно шепчет:

\- Но раньше это было нужно, а теперь я суперсолдат.

И почему-то эта фраза бьет по Зимнему крайне болезненно, потому что он перестает целовать Стива, перестает двигаться, вжиматься – просто смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, в чужие глаза, и его волнение выдают только ходящие на скулах желваки.

\- Не пойдет, Роджерс, ты не Рамлоу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел что-либо. Это неправильно.

Солдат молча поднимается на ноги и уходит, в этот раз уже не реагируя на оклик, и Стив выдыхает с затаенным облегчением: Зимний довел бы до конца любое задание, независимо от того, как бы чувствовал себя Стив. Игнорируя то, как чувствовал бы себя Стив. Но из комнаты вышел не Зимний. Барнс ушел, отказавшись причинить ему боль.


	9. Дурацкий разговор 3/3

Солдат, разумеется, не мог не услышать его шагов, и Стив благодарен Зимнему за то, что тот делает вид, что не заметил его появления. Но когда Роджерс, проминая матрас, скользит поверх чужого тела, чувствуя с ходу тепло чужой кожи и дрожа от давно позабытого ощущения, Барнс уже не притворяется, что все происходящее внезапно для него, и обхватывает его руками в ответ, прижимая крепче.

\- Ты знал, что я приду? – тихо спрашивает Стив, нависая над Солдатом и разглядывая в полумраке, разгоняемом лишь светом фонаря, скупо льющимся из окна, чужое лицо.

\- Я надеялся, что ты придешь, - отвечает тот, и Роджерс чувствует, как горячие ладони подхватывают его под бедра, сгибая ноги в коленях и вынуждая выпрямиться, а сам Солдат подтягивается, принимая полусидячее положение, и теперь его лица совсем не видно, зато сидящий на нем Роджерс освещаем вполне себе детально.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что в этот раз я не смогу молча выйти в двери? – интересуется Барнс, касаясь пальцами обеих рук одновременно чужих бедер и соскальзывая от колен вверх по их внутренней стороне. И это так похоже на прежнего Баки: теплый шепот, нежность, что Стив моментально расслабляется, уже более уверенно произнося:

\- Так было задумано, - и улыбается, чувствуя, как дергается от смешка под ладонями чужая грудь.

\- Что еще было задумано? – Солдат перемещает ладони ему на поясницу, и Стив чувствует, как по спине начинают свой бег предательские мурашки. Он смотрит на Барнса несколько секунд, словно решаясь, а потом наклоняется за поцелуем.

\- Стой, Роджерс, - тот успевать отвернуть лицо и серьезно произносит, – я хочу, чтобы всем было комфортно. Ты должен подсказывать мне все, что я забыл. Но учти, если ты будешь медлить в нерешительности, мне придется импровизировать, - и уже сам притягивает Роджерса за шею, нежно целуя куда придется: в лоб, нос, скулы, веки. И Стив плывет от этой нежности, отбрасывая все сомнения. Поэтому когда он обнаруживает себя спустя несколько минут уже под Барнсом, нависающим над ним, то больше не чувствует ни тени страха, зная, что в этот раз все будет нормально.

\- Так? – спрашивает Солдат и целует его в шею, скользя губами от ключичной ямки к виску. Движения его все равно немного стремительные и резкие, словно он не привык двигаться плавно, но то, что Барнс старается себя контролировать, уже значит чертовски многое. Стиву не удается ответить членораздельно, поэтому он лишь выдыхает что-то одобрительное в чужой висок, чувствуя, как по телу Солдата проходит ответная дрожь. 

\- Знаешь, - отрываясь от покрывания поцелуями его плеч и груди, смеется Зимний, - тело тебя помнит, еще как помнит. Но еще оно чувствует, что что-то не так. Я более чем уверен, что мне было проще, когда ты был в два раза меньше, чем я.

И Стив смеется в ответ, чувствуя приятную щекотку в груди: Барнс вспоминает, вспоминает все. Как сжимал сильными руками, как выцеловывал выпирающие позвонки, как до синяков стискивал бедра, сетуя наутро, что у них был не секс, а избиение младенцев. 

\- Что еще помнит? – запинаясь, спрашивает Роджерс, когда горячие губы Барнса скользят от солнечного сплетения вниз к резинке боксеров. Но тот уже не отвечает, лишь молча стаскивает с него белье, зачем-то кусает тазовую кость, а потом… Стив дергается, хватая Солдата за волосы и вынуждая недовольно осведомиться, в чем дело.

\- Ты этого не делал. Никогда, - пытается объяснить Роджерс, но Барнс лишь вздыхает, опаляя горячим дыханием низ его живота, и мотает головой, требуя, чтобы Стив перестал дергать его за волосы. – Тебе не нужно…

\- Заткнись, Роджерс, - коротко приказывает он, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Когда член Стива исчезает в горячей глубине чужого рта, тот и сам укоряет себя за идею избежать этого процесса. Лишь стискивает пальцами простыни, выгибаясь на каждое движение языка, и думает, что конкретно в этом процессе Солдату терять свою резкость совсем не обязательно. Но когда прохладные пальцы искусственной руки проскальзывают под его ногой, подбираясь легкими прикосновениями к ягодицам, Стива все равно перетряхивает. Барнс воспринимает это по-своему и просто меняет бионическую руку на другую, списывая реакцию Роджерса на то, что бионика чересчур холодная, даже не задумавшись, что причина в другом. А когда Стив касается его плеча, снова отрывая от процесса, и вовсе недовольно спрашивает:

\- Да в чем дело? – но, словно чувствуя, что причина, по которой его отвлекли, действительно не пустяковая, моментально останавливается, произнося уже обеспокоенным тоном: - Тебе не нравится?

В ответ Стив тяжело вздыхает и тянет Барнса наверх, заглядывая в глаза:

\- Все прекрасно, просто я не…

\- Я тороплюсь?

\- Нет, просто было по-другому. Так, как сейчас, мне непривычно, - Роджерс протягивает руку, притягивая чужую ладонь к лицу. А потом приоткрывает рот, и Солдат тяжело сглатывает, глядя на влажно поблескивающие зубы и собственные пальцы, кончиков которых внезапно касается язык Стива. Барнс чертовски жалеет, что его искусственная рука не оснащена датчиками чувствительности, но уже от одного только зрелища того, как Роджерс вылизывает его пальцы, его стояк окончательно становится каменным. Если это происходило постоянно в прошлом, то неудивительно, почему при взгляде на рот Роджерса Барнсу логично становилось жарко и душно все последние месяцы.

\- Я не уверен, что мы тебя не пораним, - предупреждает он Стива на всякий случай, прежде чем скользнуть рукой обратно вниз, но тот лишь раздвигает ноги, открывая лучший доступ, и Барнс забывает, зачем, вообще, медлил. Он не чувствует реакции чужого тела на - насколько это вообще возможно - осторожное проникновение, поэтому следит ее исключительно по чужому лицу. Поэтому когда Роджерс внезапно распахивает глаза, дергаясь и пытаясь отстраниться, Солдат мгновенно замирает, пытаясь понять, причинил он Стиву боль или нет. Но тот не дает ему додумать, выдыхая: «Еще» и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

Сцеловывать выдохи и стоны с губ Роджерса оказывается настолько потрясающим занятием, что любой случайный секс последних лет Солдат сбрасывает со счетов мгновенно, потому что тот ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что Зимний чувствует сейчас: огонь, плавящий тело все прошлые разы не с теми, просто секундная вспышка на фоне выжигающей нутро лавы, текущей по венам и становящейся лишь горячее от каждого стона, который ему удается вырвать изо рта Стива. 

Когда Роджерс произносит: «Еще» в очередной раз, Барнс моментально улавливает смену интонации, чувствуя дурацкую гордость, что Роджерсу ничего не пришлось ему объяснять. Солдат устраивается между его бедер, удивленно чувствуя, как Стив стягивает с него белье – не показатель смелости, конечно, но тоже довольно забавно, учитывая, что сам Барнс как раз за мгновение до этого задумался, как бы поизящнее сменить дислокацию и успеть снять лишнее, не отрываясь от процесса.

Первое движение выходит рваным и дерганным, Стив сдавленно охает, а Барнс и вовсе замирает, стиснув зубы: ему не хочется шевелиться. Внутри Роджерса – ощущения памяти не лгали – настолько узко и горячо, что одного этого уже достаточно, чтобы позорно кончить, даже не приступив к основному действию. Солдат делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь отвлечься на что-то менее возбуждающее, но Роджерс не позволяет ему и этого: упирается рукам в спинку кровати и, насколько позволяет пространство между чужими руками, плавно двигается вниз, фактически насаживаясь на чужой член, так что в этот раз резко выдохнуть приходится самому Барнсу. И теперь он вообще не понимает, как мог забыть такое. Как мог забыть Стива, его прерывистое дыхание, глубокие стоны - совсем не тихие, как можно было ожидать. Его глаза, зрачки которых от возбуждения попросту перекрывают радужку, от чего глаза становятся абсолютно черными.

Их хватает ненадолго, но Барнс торжественно клянется это исправить, правда, мысленно. Все, на что достает его сил вовне, это, глядя на запрокинувшего голову Роджерса, выдохнуть ему на ухо: «Люблю» и обессилено свалиться сверху, чувствуя, как крепкие мышцы чужого живота содрогаются от оргазма. Стив не делает вид, что не заметил сказанного ему, но все равно не отвечает, лишь молча обхватывает, как делал это ранее сам Барнс, его за плечи руками, притягивая ближе.

\- Рискуем прилипнуть, - предупреждает Джеймс Роджерса, но тот не реагирует, лишь на ощупь находит губами чужие губы и улыбается так, что Барнсу становится щекотно. 

\- Слушай, ты прилипаешь, а мне потом таскать тебя отмывать, - возмущается он, видя, как моментально распахивает глаза Стива, реагируя на сказанное им неверящим взглядом, и продолжает, не понимая, в чем причина этому, - а ты уже не мелкий, на руках так просто тебя не поносишь.

\- Ты помнишь, что носил меня на руках? – уточняет Роджерс, на что теперь уже Джеймс, проводя носом по чужой щеке и целуя Стива в висок, реагирует удивленной интонацией:

\- Я более чем уверен, что никогда не забывал. Что за странные вопросы?


	10. Мистер Роджерс

\- Ты издеваешься? - такого взгляда у Зимнего Солдата видеть Стиву еще не доводилось, да и для Баки подобная мимика была не вполне привычной, поэтому Роджерс, чувствуя, что с лежащим на больничной койке человеком действительно сталось неладно, делает, как ему кажется, незаметный шажок к двери. Но не тут-то было.

\- Стоять! - рявкает Солдат, порываясь встать с постели, но Стив в мгновение ока подскакивает к нему, мешая подняться. И хотя гневно воззариться на Роджерса сверху вниз Барнсу не удается, вмазывает под дых Капитану он отменно, пусть бы и сам после принимается баюкать еще не зажившую до конца руку, кривясь от боли.

\- Все не так страшно, как ты думаешь, - сипит Роджерс, сгибаясь пополам от удара: никакая сыворотка не спасет от праведного негодования озверевшего от свалившейся новости Солдата. - Это вынужденная мера, мы все исправим потом.

\- Сгинь отсюда, - вперив в него ненавидящий взгляд, требует Барнс, но в этот момент в палату заходит медсестра, что моментально прекращает их разборки.

\- Мистер Роджерс? - произносит она, и Стив спрашивает: 

\- Да? 

\- Простите, но я обращалась к больному, - произносит врач, а после заглядывает в листы, которые держит в руках. - О! - удивленно восклицает женщина, принимаясь разглядывать Стива, как будто видит его впервые, забыв о том, как он мозолил ей глаза полторы недели, ошиваясь вдоль стен палаты, в которой находился Баки. 

\- Да в чем дело? - доносится с постели, и Барнс недовольно скрещивает руки на груди. 

\- Мистер Роджерс, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? - отвлекается от разглядывания Стива врач.

\- Какой еще, к чертям, Роджерс? - шипит Солдат. - Моя фамилия Барнс.

\- Но тут указано: "Джеймс Бьюкенен Роджерс", - поправляет его женщина и оборачивается к Стиву. - Ваш... муж, - спотыкается на мгновение она, - почти в полном порядке. Еще день на дополнительные анализы, и можете отправляться домой.

\- Сука, Роджерс! - выпаливает Джеймс, когда та уходит. - Блядь! 

А потом начинает смеяться. Но Стив даже не улыбается, понимая, что у Баки это нервное. Отдышавшись, тот снова смотрит на Капитана, зло и неприветливо:

\- Объясняйся, пока я тебя не убил и не стал счастливым вдовцом.

\- Они не хотели меня пускать, - разводит руками Стив. - Не родственник, значит, не положено. А так как твои документы и так фальшивые, иначе как бы они лечили столетнюю мумию, - на этом моменте Барнс фыркает, кивает на не менее столетнюю мумию, стоящую рядом с кроватью, - то ЩИТу ничего не стоило добавить еще один пункт, чтобы я имел право тебя навещать.

\- Идиот. Просто идиот, - заключает Зимний и прикрывает глаза. - Меня выпишут через сутки. Ты сторожил под дверью палаты денно и нощно, а теперь, когда это уже не нужно, решился на отчаянный шаг. Идиот.

\- Я волновался, Баки, - опускает голову Стив, внезапно действительно чувствуя себя виноватым, и Джеймсу на мгновение даже становится его жаль.

\- Ты понимаешь, что если какая-нибудь молоденькая медсестричка тебя узнает, спустя час весь мир облетит новость, что Капитан Сосулька благополучно женился в девяносто пять, совершив самый поздний каминаут в истории человечества?

\- Не подумал, - ошарашенно смотрит на друга Роджерс, наконец осознавая весь масштаб возвможной трагедии.

\- А следовало бы, - Солдат кивает ему на дверь, намекая, что им пора бы уже расходиться. Точнее, Роджерсу пора домой, а новоиспеченному Роджерсу пора вздремнуть, чтобы произошедшее улеглось в его голове, не распаляя жажду довершить не выполненную когда-то Зимним Солдатом миссию.

\- Черт, Баки. Но если вдруг ты прав, - по лицу Стива заметна такая паника, что Барнс даже забывает, что сердится.

\- Ну есть только один выход, я думаю... - сообщает он Роджерсу, пытаясь как-то его успокоить, ведь про медсестричку и каминаут он все же шутил.

\- Я исправлю все, когда тебя выпишут, я же обещал, - прерывает его Капитан. - Но пока тебя держат здесь, я не хочу рисковать, - но видя, как Барнс вскидывает бровь, всем своим видом выражая свое отношение к чужим мыслительным процессам, запинается и взволнованно спрашивает: - Какой выход? Носить очки и кепку?

\- Просто попроси Фьюри сменить "Роджерс" на "Барнс" и наслаждайся замужеством, - пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, произносит Зимний, даже не надеясь на то, что Стив купится. Но Капитан не был бы собой, если бы не принял все за чистую монету:

\- Баки, ты гений! - сообщает он и выскакивает за дверь прежде, чем Барнс успевает его остановить.

\- Блядство! Роджерс! - орет ему вслед Джеймс, сокрушенно качая головой. - Ты издеваешься?! 

Барнс думает, что Стив неисправим. Что эту яхту назвали неправильно - вот она и плавает не так, как надо. Но, возможно, с новым именем Стиву действительно заплавается как должно и без лишних злоключений. А если нет... Ну, на этот случай стараниями самого Капитана у Баки теперь есть особые, закрепленные семейным кодексом, права.


	11. Баки

\- Баки, идем домой, - зовет Стив и, не оборачиваясь, направляется к выходу из парка, зная, что Баки не отстанет ни на шаг и не потеряется. Это поначалу, еще не приспособившись до конца, тот не разбирал дороги к дому и даже умудрился пару раз потеряться, но быстро выучился и теперь иногда, словно соревнуясь со Стивом в скорости, даже успевал добраться до дома раньше, чем Роджерс, встречая его, нетерпеливо перетаптываясь на крыльце.

Жить с Баки оказалось гораздо забавнее, чем Капитан мог предположить, правда, учить его пришлось всему и с нуля: пояснять, что можно, а что нельзя, успевать предупредить, кто враг, а кто друг, до того, как Баки ринется атаковать внезапно явившегося гостя, ухаживать, заботиться, совсем как за ребенком. Подлечивать старые раны, приручать, доказывая, что Стив не враг, что он не причинит боли, не обидит.

Но Баки в ответ воздавал теплом в ничуть не меньшем объеме, чем дарил ему Стив: встречал Роджерса, возвращающегося с задания, стоя на пороге квартиры, лишь изредка позволяя себе остаться на диване, словно зная, что такой вариант приветствия тоже вполне себе прекрасен, потому что в такие моменты Стив плюхался на диван, притягивая Баки к себе и обнимая так крепко, словно расстались они не утром, а, по крайней мере, год назад. 

Он любил наблюдать, как Роджерс убирает квартиру, скорее, мешаясь, а не помогая в процессе. Почти всегда составлял компанию на ужин, правда, не всегда успевал на общий завтрак - на правах раненого спал до последнего. И искренне полюбил самого Роджерса. И теперь был поистине счастлив тому, что когда-то, еще не зная Капитана, все же решился довериться нашедшему его на улице Стиву, решился пойти за ним следом - и не прогадал, попав в надежные руки, не обижающие и не причиняющие ему боли.

Единственное, чего он не понимал, так это грусти, с которой Роджерс звал его по имени. Не понимал и чувствовал себя виноватым, даже не зная за что. Тихо подходил, заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь понять, что гложет этого человека, но ответа в чужом взгляде не находил, а даже если бы тот и прятался в глубине синих глаз Роджерса, Баки все равно не смог бы понять его правильно. Все, что он знал, это то, что он готов умереть, если потребуется, защищая Стива, и этого ему было более чем достаточно. Хотя нужна ли вообще суперсолдату его защита, он тоже не был уверен.

Поэтому в минуты, когда Кэп грустил, а Баки не мог ничем ему помочь, он предпочитал молча уходить в угол, возвращаясь обратно с тарелкой для метания и кладя ее на колени Роджерсу. Баки не был уверен, что фризби для собак действительно может развеселить человека так, как его самого, но ему нравилось видеть то, как расплывались человеческие губы в улыбке, когда взгляд Стива, затуманенный непонятной для пса болью, падал на блестящий диск с красной звездой по центру - и тотчас же становился светлее.


	12. Дома

\- На что это было похоже? - интересуется Стив, пытаясь убрать из голоса волнение. Это просто вопрос, ради факта. Просто вопрос. Барнс смотрит перед собой с полминуты, а затем переводит тяжелый взгляд на Роджерса:

\- На то, как когда мне оторвало руку. Тебя просто выдрали из меня: быстро, резко. Залепили наспех пустотой. И все эти годы оно болело, простреливало фантомно, а источника или причину найти я не мог. Но как бы мне ни стирали память, оно, - Солдат касается кончиками пальцем грудной клетки, - никогда тебя не забывало. Просто не могло найти. А теперь, - он запинается, подбирая слова, - я словно домой вернулся.

И тогда Роджерс дергается к нему, крепко прижимая и целуя в макушку, как сына, заставившего родителей волноваться своим долгим отсутствием.

\- Так что, позволишь мне остаться здесь жить? - спрашивает Джеймс шутливо, хотя Стив чувствует, как напряглось его тело в ожидании ответа. Но руки не сбрасывает, хотя прежде реагировал на любые прикосновения крайне болезненно и агрессивно, и это уже значит многое.

\- Мог бы и не спрашивать, - тихо произносит Роджерс, оглядывая собственную квартиру долгим взглядом, как будто видит впервые. Прежде обычное жилище, где он только спал и коротал вечера за просмотром старых фильмов, наконец обрело тепло. Стало домом.

\- Жест вежливости, - улыбается Барнс, поднимаясь с дивана. - А теперь серьезно: раз я тут уже не гость, то по старшинству мне положена хозяйская спальня и самое удобное кресло.

\- Эй, но это моя квартира, - пытается протестовать Роджерс, но Баки обрывает его веселым и таким родным:

\- Хочешь поспорить, хлюпик? - и смотрит светло и ясно, без прежней затаенной боли во взгляде. И наконец окончательно становится похож на себя прежнего.


	13. Самые близкие люди 1/3

\- Что за хуйня здесь происходит? - роняет челюсть на пол Сэм, замерев в дверях комнаты. Звук его голоса моментально подрывает сплетающихся в объятиях мужчин на диване отскочить друг от друга, притом Барнс почему-то выглядит на удивление спокойным для застуканных на месте преступления, а вот по лицу Роджерса заметны такое смущение и паника, что Уилсону даже становится стыдно за свой изумленный вопль. Но он волновался, поэтому позволил себе ворваться вот так без предупреждения. Когда дверь в квартиру Капитана Америка распахнута, а сама квартира выглядит, как если бы здесь пробежал табун лошадей, ты, разумеется, ожидаешь худшего. Ожидаешь всего, чего угодно. Но никак не двух трахающихся друзей.

\- Сэм, выйди, - просит Стив, шаря вслепую по спинке дивана, куда забросил майку.

\- Ок, Кэп, жду в гостиной, - на самом деле Соколу хочется свалить куда подальше, а не в гостиную, но он решает, что стоит, пожалуй, остаться, чтобы послушать конфешн Капитана-Гея, так удачно скрывавшего свои наклонности все время их знакомства.

Знал бы Сэм раньше... Уилсон раздраженно пинает валяющиеся по пути вещи, сетуя, что не понял сразу. Что упустил. А теперь пойди отними Стива у его старого боевого товарища. Тот разве ж отдаст? Седина в бороду, бес в ребро - идеальное описание увиденного, если знаешь контекст, думает Сокол. Или они встречались и до войны? Но Уилсон отметает эту идею: не выглядят они как старая и сформировавшаяся пара, слишком дергано ведет себя Роджерс, слишком отчужденно Барнс.

Когда в гостиной наконец появляется Стив, Уилсон старается на него не смотреть: как бы Капитан ни приглаживал волосы, как бы ни одергивал майку - то, чем он занимался, вполне четко прослеживается по сбитому дыханию, по вспухшим от поцелуев губам, по красным отметинам на шее, и все это дико будоражит ум, но больше тело. Уилсон едва не скрипит зубами от ненависти к Зимнему, который явился из прошлого и отнял у Кэпа возможное настоящее с ним, с Соколом. 

\- Мне нужно объяснять? - Стив не решается юлить: с Сэмом они составляют отличную боевую двойку, поэтому секреты, которые могут ухудшить отношения между ними, как напарниками, здесь неуместны. Баки не взяли в новообразованный ЩИТ: ни один здравомыслящий человек не подпустил бы к работе прежнее оружие "Гидры".

\- Было бы неплохо, - пожимает плечами Сэм. Не то чтобы он хотел знать все подробности, нет, но ряд фактов не помешал бы. Но Стив молчит, не приступая к объяснениям, поэтому Уилсону приходится тормошить его вопросами:

\- Вы были вместе до войны?

\- Да, - краснеет Роджерс, потирая шею и отводя взгляд. 

\- И теперь решили тряхнуть стариной на столетний юбилей? - по привычке шутит Сокол, но на деле ему не до смеха.

\- Что-то вроде этого. Баки... - Роджерс осторожно, как никогда, подбирает слова, - не все помнит. Мне многое приходится ему рассказывать.

\- Он не помнит, что вы были вместе? - Уилсон думает, что даже если бы его память отшибало тысячи раз, любимого человека он бы все равно вспомнил - на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Но, видимо, обнуление действительно сказалось на Солдате слишком серьезно, раз тот ведет себя как сторонний наблюдатель. Как раз в эту минуту "сторонний наблюдатель" тоже заходит в комнату, оглядывая их обоих равнодушным взглядом и проходя к кухонной зоне.

\- Молоко закончилось, - сообщает он, заглядывая в холодильник, и Стив моментально отвлекается от Сэма, словно за соломинку, хватаясь за необходимость срочно пойти в магазин.

\- Я быстро, - говорит он Уилсону и, схватив висящую на стуле куртку, быстро выходит из квартиры.

\- Не понимаю, почему он паникует так сильно, - внезапно произносит Солдат, и Сэм заинтересованно смотрит на него, как на волшебную зверушку - Барнс в целом редко разговаривал, а чтобы таким длинным предложением, так вообще на веку Сэма ни разу.

\- Может, меня стесняется? - делает предположение Сокол, но Баки качает головой. - Я же первый, кто узнал, что Капитан Америка - гей.

\- Он не гей, - все таким же ровным тоном говорит Барнс, - и я тоже.

\- Но вы же, - машет рукой в сторону спальни Уилсон, как бы обозначая, что именно "они же".

В этот раз Солдат не отвечает, просто садится в кресло, делая приглашающий жест Сэму в сторону дивана. 

\- Это нормально, что мы обсуждаем это? - спрашивает Сокол.

\- Это ненормально, что фраза "Я люблю тебя" режет мне уши, когда я говорю ее Стиву. Если настоящее совпадает с прошлым, я чувствую это нутром, оно откликается. Но только не эти слова, - Барнс долго смотрит в окно, игнорируя попытки Сэма пояснить сказанное, а когда Роджерс возвращается, и вовсе уходит из комнаты.

\- Ты так заботишься, чтобы у него все было, - кивает на пакеты в руках Роджерса Уилсон. 

\- У него долгое время вообще ничего не было, - пожимает плечами Стив, расставляя молоко в холодильник. - Я хочу, чтобы теперь все было иначе.

\- А что, если он не оценит твоих стараний? - произносит Сокол, и Роджерс как-то странно дергается, испуганно глядя на него, но тот сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица, и Стив заметно расслабляется.

\- Все будет нормально, - отвечает он. - Он верит мне, и я его не подведу. 

\- Самые страшные раны наносят самые близкие люди, Стив, прикрываясь тем, что делают во благо, - Сэм поднимается с дивана и идет к выходу. - Молись, чтобы он так ничего и не вспомнил, иначе ты его потеряешь.


	14. Самые близкие люди 2/3

\- Все нормально? - Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на Джеймса, потому что тот внезапно замирает, неотрывно глядя в одну точку.

\- Нет, не нормально, Стивен, - и вот это "Стивен" первым колокольчиком опасности звенит в голове Капитана, хотя, если быть честным, первым был все же разговор с Уилсоном.

\- В чем дело? - Роджерс сам не понимает, зачем задает этот вопрос, который может привести к нежелательному разговору, но, следуя привычке заботиться о других, не может удержаться, чтобы все-таки не спросить.

\- Не знаю, - Барнс дергает плечом, высвобождаясь из чужих объятий, и поднимается с дивана. - Просто все не нормально. 

Задавать вопросы, чтобы выпытать у Барнса, что с ним, - скользкая дорожка, но Роджерс и так вот уже неделю ходит как в воду опущенный, нутром предчувствуя приближающиеся разборки.

\- Я не высыпаюсь, - внезапно произносит Баки, чем повергает приготовившегося к разоблачению Стива в недоумение. - Пока ты спишь рядом, я не высыпаюсь. Всегда так было?

Роджерс пару раз открывает рот, чтобы подобрать ответ, но Джеймс его опережает:

\- Не могу привыкнуть, что ты рядом, - но, видя обиженное выражение лица Роджерса, исправляется. - Я имел ввиду, мне непривычно, что рядом кто-то, кто не собирается нападать.

И это так по-дурацки звучит, ведь Барнс давно оправился и вылечился от желание сначала бить, а потом разбираться в мотивах, что раздражается уже Роджерс:

\- Могу спать отдельно, если тебе не нравится, - предлагает он и видит, как прищуривается на него Солдат. 

\- Ты ведь и так всегда спал отдельно, так? 

Роджерс не знает, что ответить, но молчание говорит лучше любых слов.

\- Зачем ты так со мной, Стивен? - внезапно подается к нему Баки, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. - Зачем? 

\- Если не хочешь ответов, - Стив сбрасывает с себя чужие руки и поднимается на ноги, - то не задавай вопросов.

И в эту ночь Барнс спит на диване в зале. Точнее, притворяется, что спит, слушая тихие шаги и ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Роджерса, несколько раз приходящего за ночь в гостиную, но так и не решившегося заговорить. Утро начинается с молчания, неловкого и тяжелого. А потом Баки не выдерживает, припирает Стива к стене, требуя правды.

\- Да нет никакой правды! - Роджерсу ничего не стоит вырваться из чужого захвата, но он не решается.

\- Стив, просто скажи, почему я тебя не чувствую? - Барнс отпускает ткань его майки, зажатую в кулаках, и бьет себя в подреберье. - Какого хрена я тебя там не чувствую?

\- Потому что ты никогда ничего не чувствовал! - срывается Роджерс и в этот раз уже, не пытаясь быть мягче, сам хватает Джеймса, отталкивая со своего пути, и отходит прочь на безопасное расстояние - то ли чтобы не дать себе наброситься с кулаками на причину и цель своего обмана, то ли чтобы избежать чужого гнева, неминуемого после его признания.

\- Я. Хочу. Правду, - четко произносит Барнс, скрещивая на груди руки. 

\- О чем? - последняя попытка дать себе отсрочку для обдумывания, как выкрутиться, оказывается провальной.

\- О том, что между нами было и... было ли вообще, - Роджерс знал, догадывался, что долго его обман не протянет, что такая афера заранее обречена на провал. Но, черт возьми, это того стоило - груз любви к лучшему другу, который видит в тебе младшего брата, висевший камнем на его шее с самого детства, наконец сброшен. И если Барнс справедливо вмажет ему сейчас и развернется, чтобы уйти... то Стив примет такой поворот: это будет честно. Он выдыхает и медленно говорит:

\- Мы никогда не были вместе. Был ты и твои бесконечные женщины. Был я, любивший тебя больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Была дружба, которую я боялся потерять. 

Барнс молчит непозволительно долго, а потом спрашивает:

\- Почему ты мне не сказал в то время? - и Стив захлебывается праведным негодованием: как мог он сказать о своих чувствах тому, кто заботился о нем, как старший брат? Как мог неудачник Стив Роджерс попытаться заменить Барнсу всех тех прекрасных женщин, которыми он был окружен? Как мог сломать их дружбу?

\- Ты бы не принял, - вместо этого отвечает он.

\- Поэтому ты решил воспользоваться тем, что я ничего не помню, - Барнс поджимает губы, а потом молча уходит в комнату и возвращается спустя пару минут, переодетый в уличную одежду.

\- Ты знал, на что шел, Роджерс, - он не прощается, не говорит ничего, что сделало бы вину Стива меньше, что обелило бы ее хоть на треть - лишь молча хлопает дверью, и Стив не решается следовать за ним. Что он может ему сказать? Что еще он может сказать, да так, чтобы Джеймс поверил?


	15. Самые близкие люди 3/3

Весь день проходит для Стива как в тумане, а уже к полудню его голова начинает немилосердно раскалываться, намекая, что каким бы ни был Стив суперсолдатом, он все равно остается человеком, подвергнувшимся стрессу. Даже вечное верное средство - пробежка - не помогает: мысли настойчиво лезут в голову, отнимая реальность, заменяя ее кадрами давно ушедших дней и нынешних... которые он так бездарно потерял. Ну что стоило ему держать язык за зубами? Дружба - самое ценное, что есть у людей. Молчал бы, радуясь, что Барнс снова с ним, и жил бы себе счастливо. А что теперь? Разочаровавшийся в нем друг, которого он предал.

Холодный душ тоже не приносит облегчения, не остужает горящую от мыслей голову, и Стив решает, что долгий сон, желательно без сновидений, сейчас единственный способ избавиться от них. С намерением проспать до самого утра он валится на кровать, даже не заводя будильник. Солнечные лучи настойчиво лезут сквозь шторы, и ему приходится накрыть голову подушкой - плохе решение, потому что та хранит на себе запах Баки. Вся его постель: и простыни, и одеяло, и подушки - пропитаны чужим запахом, и это успокаивает и раздражает одновременно. Стив клянет себя в очередной раз за то, как бездарно потерял дружбу и несостоявшиеся отношения, и проваливается в рваный и неглубокий сон. И просыпается буквально через пару часов, сетуя на то, что ему, как не самому обычному человеку, нужно не так много времени на отдых. 

В комнате чертовски тихо: ни скрипа кровати под двойным весом их тел, ни сопения над ухом, ни жаркого шепота в уши. Привыкнув за короткие недели к присутствию Баки рядом, он не знает теперь, как будет проводить ставшие благодаря присутствию Джеймса любимой частью суток вечера. Баки ушел полдня назад, но Роджерсу кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность с того момента, как захлопнулась входная дверь. Он выходит в зал и оторопело замирает. Сидя за кухонной стойкой, Баки со скучающим видом размешивает ложкой что-то, судя по пару, идущему от кружки, горячее. Заметив Стива, он спрыгивает со стула, спрашивая:

\- Я тебя разбудил? Я старался не шуметь.

Но видя его удивленное лицо, сразу же становится серьезным и мрачным.

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - дрогнувшим голосом произносит Роджерс, оглядывая Баки с ног до головы. - Или ты за вещами?

\- Идиот, - внезапно рявкает Солдат, в два шага сокращая расстояние между ними. - Куда бы я пошел, по-твоему?

\- А. - Стив понуро опускает голову, вспоминая, что после возвращения Барнса сам предложил ему жить с вместе, ведь идти Солдату действительно некуда, а значит, помимо всего прочего, теперь придется делить жилье с человеком, который тебя ненавидит.

\- Эй, - Барнс, словно не решаясь прикоснуться, вскользь проводит ладонью вдоль его плеча и тотчас же отдергивает руку, видя недоумевающее выражение на лица Стива.

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - повторяет Стив, неотрывно глядя в глаза Джеймсу и чувствуя, как бешено начинает колотиться сердце в ожидании ответа.

\- Зачем мне уходить? Я просто хотел знать правду, - Барнс не выглядит виноватым или обозленным, как это должно бы было быть, чем вводит Роджерса в еще большее недоумение.

\- Я обманул тебя, сказав, что у нас были отношения. Заставил мне поверить, и все такое, - слова даются нелегко, но Стив понимает, что должен все это сказать. - Это было подло. Ты мой друг, я не должен был...

\- Сделанного не воротишь, Стив, но правда нужна была мне для того, чтобы понять, что со мной не так, почему во мне все это не отзывается с такой же силой. Я чувствовал себя предателем, - Барнс осторожно кладет ладонь ему на шею, зарываясь пальцами волосы. - Что было, то было. Да, в прошлом я относился к тебе, как к брату. Но что мне мешает влюбиться в тебя сейчас? 

И целует его. И Стив чувствует, как дрожат в улыбке его губы. А когда Барнс добавляет:

\- К тому же ты так упорно хранил свою девственность, судя по всему, для меня, что было бы просто неэтичным говорить тебе теперь о дружбе и братской верности, учитывая, как я доволен этим фактом, - и поцелуй окончательно обрывается обоюдным смехом.

Но еще одно не дает покоя Роджерсу, и он спрашивает, моментально становясь серьезным:

\- Зачем ты тогда начал этот разговор? Куда уходил?

\- Документы у Фьюри выбивал и по банкам оформлялся, - ни черта не поясняет Барнс. - А потом по магазинам прошелся. Сижу вот жду, когда матрас привезут. На твоей армейской койке хрен уснешь - она слишком узкая. Сказал же утром: я не высыпаюсь так. А ты завелся.


	16. Ребекка

Где пропадает Солдат, Стив не знает. Просто терпеливо ждет его возвращения сутками, неделями, порой и по полмесяца. Иногда Роджерсу кажется, что на конкурсе самых терпеливых людей он мог бы занять первое место, не соревнуясь. Но и нетерпеливых тоже - ведь ждет он не для того, чтобы дождаться, убедиться, что с другом все хорошо. Ждет для того, чтобы в очередной раз подраться, не дождавшись объяснений, и со спокойной совестью наконец уснуть, не думая, что Баки в этот момент кто-то и где-то пытается убить.

Джеймс не рассказывает, куда именно он уходит. При необходимости Стив и сам может все это выведать, используя технологии ЩИТа по выслеживанию, но он этого не делает. Ждет, пока Барнс снизойдет до разговора. Но время идет, и синяки под глазами суперсолдата - что уже дико в своей невозможности - становятся лишь темнее, а объяснений так и не поступает. Однажды Барнс заваливается посреди ночи: взъерошенный, испуганный, с трясущимися руками, хватает сумку, закидывая в нее свои немногочисленные вещи, и орет Стиву:

\- Собирайся, быстрее!

Роджерса не нужно просить дважды, и уже через минуту они садятся в машину. Едут без малого шесть часов на предельной скорости, едва не разбившись несколько раз в предрассветных сумерках. Когда они оказываются при въезде в какой-то поселок: тихий, мирный, с белыми домиками под черепичными крышами, Стив даже на мгновение теряется: кого можно убивать здесь? Но Барнс поражает его в очередной раз - шустро выпрыгивает из машины, вытаскивая из багажника пакеты, полные еды и вещей, впихивает ему в руки одеяло и кивает идти следом. В маленьком домике, покосившемся от старости, горит свет, и когда они заходят внутрь, не стучась и без предупреждения, сидящий возле камина мужчина лишь слабо улыбается в приветствии, словно к нему зашли соседи, а не герой Америки и машина для убийств.

\- Как она? - спрашивает Барнс, и старик моментально мрачнеет, тяжело поднимаясь с кресла и шагая в их сторону.

\- Очень плохо, Джеймс. Местный доктор, пришедший ей помочь после приступа, ничего не может сделать, а везти ее в городскую больницу нет возможности.

\- Мы на машине, - поджимает губы Барнс, и Стив наконец дергает его к себе:

\- Кто она? Какую больницу?

Но Солдат не слушает, молча идет следом за стариком в соседнюю команту, которая встречает их спертым воздухом и запахом медикоментов. Стив оглядывается, замечая стоящую в углу кровать, в которой, зарытая в шали, лежит пожилая женщина.

\- Ребекка, я включаю свет, - сообщает ей старик. - Джеймс приехал.

Метаморфозы, происходящие с Барнсом у него на глазах, даже немного пугают Стива. Баки присаживается осторожно на постель возле женщины и так же осторожно берет ее за руку, тихо здороваясь:

\- Бак, кто это? - подходит Роджерс ближе.

\- Моя сестра, - Джеймсу не до Стива, это видно, поэтому до более существенных пояснений он даже не опускается, но это и не нужно. Стив и так все понял, ведь он прекрасно помнил тот день, когда Ребекку забрала из приюта семейная пара. Помнил, как кричал Баки, глядя сквозь забор на сестру, с которой его разлучают. Помнил, как долгие годы Барнс искал ее, правда, безрезультатно. А потом началась война, и любые поиски оказались бесполезными. 

\- Джеймс, ты так вырос, - шепчет, улыбаясь, старушка, и Стив понимает, что она слабо воспринимает реальность. Если Пегги Картер знала, что произошло с ним, то сестра Барнса вряд ли могла быть в курсе, какие страшные эксперименты проводились над ее братом, а значит, ее сознание плохо ее слушается.

\- А ты совсем не изменилась, - улыбается Баки, и сердце Стива сжимается - ему больно слышать такие интонации в голосе друга. Да, они с Джеймсом друзья, но Ребекка - его семья. Единственный родной ему человек, которого смерть может отнять в любой момент. Тогда - приемная семья, теперь старость. Стив не решается остаться в комнате дольше, поэтому молча выходит оттуда, а чуть позже к нему присоединяется старик.

\- Что они с вами сделали... - качает головой тот, устраиваясь снова в кресле. - Я видел по телевизору. Я помню тебя оттуда, - он машет рукой в сторону запылившегося телевизора. - Всему должно умирать вовремя, мистер Роджерс. Больно оставаться и смотреть на смерть тех, кого любил когда-то. 

И Стиву нечего ему ответить - боль от разговора с Пегги все еще жила в нем, а сейчас стала лишь острее. Он, прошедший через гибель всех близких ему людей, чудом вернувший себе лучшего друга, яснее всех прочих понимал, каково это - видеть то, как уходят в прошлое те, кто был тебе дорог, и быть не в силах этого изменить. Такого даже врагу не пожелаешь. Уж точно не лучшему другу.

\- Но я рад, что Джеймс нашел ее. Уже неделю она спокойна, как никогда за жизнь, - внезапно произносит старик, буквально на граммы облегчая тяжесть в душе Капитана. - Теперь ей и умереть не жаль.

Роджерс не согласен, ему хочется сказать, что все будет хорошо, что теперь, когда Барнс отыскал сестру, все они станут счастливее. Но он не может. Единственное, с чем не может бороться суперсолдат, - это время. Отнимающее, забирающее все, что было дорого. Поэтому он лишь молчит, глядя на огонь. А спустя полчаса из комнаты показывается Джеймс, сообщая старику:

\- Она спит. Я отправлюсь в больницу, чтобы узнать, возможно, удастся что-то сделать, - но тот в ответ молча взмахивает рукой, прося замолчать, и тихо говорит:

\- Джеймс, Бекки искала тебя всю жизнь, позволь ей умереть дома.

И Барнс только поджимает губы, несогласный с тем, о чем его попросили, но понимая, что дом - это не этот покосившийся домик. Дом - это он, брат Ребекки. И не решается перечить.

\- Я заеду завтра, - он кивает Стиву, указывая на дверь, а старик жестом показывает, что услышал, не вставая, чтобы проводить их. Когда они выходят на улицу, Роджерс спрашивает:

\- Ты здесь не первый раз, так зачем сегодня взял меня с собой?

Барнс молчит долго - они успевают отъехать от поселка достаточно далеко - а потом тихо произносит:

\- Просто... глядя на то, как смерть ее забирает, хотел знать, что ты рядом, что... время отнимет не все.


	17. Синяки и царапины

Синяки и царапины на теле Капитана заживают чересчур быстро, и Солдат уже устал их оставлять, но по-иному нельзя: слишком липкие взгляды, слишком приторное обожание в глазах окружающих, слишком неприкрытые намеки и предложения. Роджерс - лакомый кусочек для каждого, кто тянет к нему свои влажные от возбуждения ладошки.

Барнс грубо дергает Стива за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и кусает его за шею. Укусы крепкие, глубокие, моментально краснеют из-за подступившей крови, а от пальцев бионической руки остаются широкие синяки, медленно желтеющие на коже по мере заживления. Два-три дня - и все по-новой.

Челюсть сводит от напряжения, потому что от боли Роджерс лишь сильнее напрягает мышцы, и все это даже отдаленно не похоже на ласки. Солдат заявляет свои права, отставляя на его теле отметины - на самых видных местах, самым однозначным методом, а Роджерс добровольно подставляется под эти метки - будь его воля, он бы набил себе на лбу татуировку с армейским номером Барнса, чтобы каждый знал и больше к нему не лез.

Потому что в тоннах чужих восхищенных взглядов этот, горящий ненавистью и болью, ярче прочих. В тоннах чужих случайных/нарочных прикосновений огнем жалится память о синяках, оставляемых грубыми пальцами. Потому что в тоннах чужих попыток завладеть его вниманием только фраза "Ты мой" того, кто явился забрать, не спрашивая разрешения, отзывается жаром где-то внутри. Того кто, как когда-то давно, молча ставит на нем свое клеймо. И это покорность, это спокойствие. Это клятва. 

Только иногда, когда пальцы искусственной руки практически душат, Стиву становится страшно. "Мне опять это снилось: как я отрубаю тебе ноги, и ты не можешь никуда от меня уйти"*.


	18. На удачу

\- Ты серьезно? - Стив с недоумением смотрит на Зимнего Солдата, так нелепо, по его мнению, выглядящего в обычных джинсах и футболке. Было трудно привыкнуть к не вооруженному до зубов в прошлом наемнику Гидры, разгуливающему в тапочках и полотенце по дому, но еще труднее теперь дать уложиться в голове мысли о том, что Зимний Солдат отправляется на собеседование о приеме на работу.

\- Должен же я на что-то жить, - отмахивается тот, наклоняясь, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки.

\- Не должен, - отрицательно качает головой в ответ Роджерс, но Барнс неумолим: не прошло и недели с тех пор, как Баки перебрался к Стиву из обшарпанной комнаты на краю города, как он внезапно решил, что должен оплачивать все счета за то, что Роджерс пустил его к себе жить, и тому никак не удавалось донести до Баки мысль о том, что живой лучший друг перекрывает все долги и обязательства. Роджерс отвлекается на эти мысли и пропускает момент, когда Барнс достает из кармана монетку, засовывая ее в кроссовок.

\- Что это ты делаешь? - интересуется он.

\- Русские так делают. На удачу. А мне она сейчас пригодится, - отвечает Баки, чем ввергает Капитана в крайнее удивление: как монета под пяткой может принести удачу?

...

Барнс возвращается через пару часов хмурый и неразговорчивый, и Стив сразу понимает, что его не приняли на работу, но о причинах спрашивать не рискует.

\- Это все из-за руки. Говорят, я буду распугивать посетителей, - внезапно сам принимается рассказывать Солдат. - Говорят, что я выгляжу агрессивно.

\- Баааки... - тянет Роджерс, но тот мотает головой, намекая замолчать. 

\- Зато я случайно помог какому-то мужчине, вытащив его машину из ямы, и он предложил попробовать поработать в его автомастерской. Оказалось, я неплохо разбираюсь во всем этом. С завтрашнего дня испытательный срок.

\- О. - Стив выглядит таким счастливым, словно выиграл в лотерею. - Тебе обязательно повезет. Я в этом уверен.

А утром, обуваясь, Барнс находит в правом ботинке целую горсть монет.


	19. Ожидания

\- У меня есть от силы полчаса, - сообщает Стив, на ходу стаскивая с себя майку. Солдат кивает и принимается расшнуровывать ботинки.

\- Ты что делаешь? - Роджерс подходит ближе, недоуменно наблюдая за непривычным процессом. 

\- Разуваюсь, - сообщает очевидное Барнс, - ты же босиком.

\- Но это я, - Стив замирает, словно не понимая, что делать дальше. А после решает действовать по накатанной: вжикает молния на штанах, и он остается стоять напротив полностью одетого в униформу Солдата в одном белье.

\- Сюда иди, - внезапно кивает на застеленную кровать тот, и Роджерс, наоборот, замирает, как вкопанный, абсолютно и окончательно сбитый с толку, поэтому Барнсу приходится подняться на ноги, и он впервые осознает, какой холодный в комнате отдыха пол. А Роджерс терпит, не возмущаясь. Он осторожно ведет Стива за локоть с собой, вглядываясь в его ошарашенное лицо.

\- Да что с тобой? - упирается в плечи успевшему присесть на край кровати Джеймсу Роджерс. Тот же, не обращая на вопрос внимания, молча притягивает его к себе ближе за талию и целует в живот, скользя руками по бедрам и ягодицам, чувствуя, как пальцы, вцепившиеся в плечи, впиваются лишь сильнее.

\- Прекрати это, - просит Роджерс, - у нас нет времени.

\- У нас есть полчаса, - Солдат тянет Стива на себя, откидываясь на спину, и тот покорно перемещается по чужим бедрам выше, замирая в ожидании дальнейшей команды. Но Барнс только смотрит. Проводит кончиками пальцев по его шее, груди, животу - почти невесомо, но заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Стив чувствует себя странно. Впервые за все время их не менее странных отношений. Сколько раз они запирались в этой комнате во время коротких перерывов, сколько раз Барнс молча зажимал его у стены. Зачем теперь... все это?

\- Баки, - тихо зовет он, понимая, что его не слышат. - Эй! - Стив перехватывает чужие руки, заводя их Солдату за голову и мягко удерживая в захвате. - Что происходит?

Тот молчит, отвернув лицо, и слегка хмурится, но не вырывается, что уже почему-то кажется Роджерсу хорошим знаком.

\- Зачем ты все это терпишь? - внезапно отвечает вопросом на вопрос Барнс, и Стив тушуется, не зная, что ответить.

\- Терплю что?

\- Боль, которую я тебе причиняю, - Джеймс дергает рукой, высвобождаясь из чужого захвата, и сталкивает Роджерса с себя, нависая сверху. - Почему боль тебе кажется нормой, а то, что я впервые не трахаю тебя, вызвонив, как только мне приспичит, и просто провожу с тобой время, кажется тебе диким?

Роджерс молчит, но Солдат и не ждет ответа - молча принимается целовать его куда придется и обнимать, сжимая до синяков. Но полчаса проходят слишком быстро, вынуждая Стива вынырнуть из таких непривычных ощущений чужого тепла.

\- Я не ждал от тебя всего этого, - прежде чем выйти, произносит он, не рискуя смотреть не оставшегося лежать на кровати Солдата, - потому что не думал, что в тебе что-то такое осталось.

И в ответ ему доносится на удивление миролюбивый смешок, впрочем, быстро сменяющийся жалящими, как дикие осы, словами:

\- Если ты не ожидаешь от собаки ничего, кроме укуса, это не значит, что она не умеет и не хочет ластиться. Так что проблема, как видишь, не в ней.


	20. Мороженое 1/4

Барнс чувствует себя мороженым. Стив вылизывает его взглядом, заставляя таять, стекать к своим ногам лужицей совершенно определенной субстанции, одним только взглядом умудряется разжечь внизу его живота такой огонь, что заблаговременно схваченный для антуража щит кажется даром свыше. Хорошо бы он смотрелся без него: каменный стояк в лучах заходящего солнца, льющихся из окна. И как Роджерс вообще додумался заставить его позировать?

Хотя это и позированием-то назвать сложно. Большую часть процесса, как оказалось позже, Барнс проспал, разваливших на диване, а когда наконец проснулся от странных царапающих звуков, словно кошачьи когти скребутся по обивке кресла, то обнаружил Стива, сидящего в паре метров от него на стуле, увлеченно рисующим что-то в потрепанном альбоме. Лучше бы не просыпался.

Столкнувшись с Роджерсом взглядами первый раз, Джеймс поперхнулся от неожиданности: Стив смотрел на него с таким восторгом, с такой страстью, что Барнс не сразу понял, что на самом деле его не замечают - лаская глазами каждый сантиметр его тела, Роджерс не видел его. Идеальная скульптура с рельефными мышцами, красивыми чертами лица - все это так и просилось на бумагу, и Роджерс пожирал его глазами, забыв, что Барнс - живой человек. И если самому Стиву было все равно, Джеймс реагировал откровенно неадекватно. Дружба дружбой, но когда на тебя смотрят с диким восторгом, тяжело дыша и прикусывая губу, ни одно тело в мире не останется равнодушным - поэтому, когда он почувствовал свой моментально напрягшийся член, то поспешил перевернуться на живот, чтобы это скрыть. Стив же заметил перемены в его позе только спустя пару минут.

\- Эй, ты проснулся? - озвучил он очевидное, на что Барнс раздраженно рявкнул, скорее расстроенный фактом внезапного предательства от собственного тела, чем констатацией факта из уст Капитана:

\- Ты так елозишь карандашом по бумаге, что только глухой не услышит, - и тут же прикусил язык: единственный, кто елозит сейчас по чему-то, - он сам, трущийся об диван.

\- Я не дорисовал, - с мольбой в голосе начал было Стив, но Джеймс его оборвал:

\- Я запарился лежать так, посмотри какое солнце - у меня все лицо обгорит скоро. - Никогда не умевший врать, сейчас он делал это до ужаса неловко, но Роджерс всегда все принимал за чистую монету, поэтому, ни капли не смутившись, предложил в ответ:

\- Ну так разденься. Мне немного осталось.

На что Джеймс едва не завыл в голос, утыкаясь в сгиб локтя лицом; ему и самому немного осталось: еще пара таких фраз из чужих уст и несколько долгих горячих взглядов - и можно менять обивку дивана.

\- Я без белья, - последний аргумент, призванный заставить Стива отвалить со своей идеей, с треском провалился, столкнувшись с очередной гениальной мыслью Капитана.

\- Вон, щитом прикройся, - резво подскочил тот со стула, в два шага вернувшись к дивану с щитом в руках.

\- Найди себе натурщицу, я не обязан устраивать тебе бесплатный стриптиз, - Барнс не любил грубить, но как последний шанс грубость вполне могла бы сработать. Но ведь это Стив, мать его, Роджерс. Роджерс с, мать его, глазами-блюдцами в пол-лица, просящий об одолжении. 

\- Отвернись, - Солдат проследил, как Кэп разворачивается на стуле, и резво подскочил на диване, чувствуя, что вместо приятного возбуждения все начинает скручивать в больной узел. Стянув с себя шорты, он улегся на спину, положив на бедра щит - металл приятно холодил кожу, остужая горящее тело, и Барнс почувствовал себя ощутимо лучше. Но стоило Стиву вновь приняться за рисование, как все обострилось в разы, и стало еще более неловко - чужой взгляд бесстыдно исследовал его тело, по ходу разглядывания запечатлевая его на бумаге, и все, на что Барнса хватало, - это глубокие выдохи через нос и попытки думать о вселенских проблемах для облегчения физического напряжения. Разумеется, Роджерс не мог этого не заметить. 

\- Расслабь руку, - попросил он, мельком скользнув по его лицу взглядом. - Ты чего такой напряженный?

\- Расслабишься тут, - пробурчал в ответ Джеймс, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение: какого хрена малец настолько погружен в работу, что не замечает очевидного и до сих пор не уличил лучшего друга в грязных помыслах? Но нет, это же Стивен, мать его, Роджерс, святой в своей наивности и невинности. Барнс сложил руки за голову, отвернув лицо в сторону окна.

\- Ты не мог бы повернуться обратно, а то я другую позу рисовал? - донеслось до него спустя пару секунд, доводя до окончательной фазы раздражения.

\- Роджерс, ты, блять, слепой? - Джеймс приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая другу в лицо. 

\- Нет, я вижу, что ты устал, я почти закончил, - испуганно ответил тот, поспешно переводя взгляд с листа на Джеймса и обратно. 

\- О-о-о, - простонал Баки, откидываясь обратно: бесполезно, Роджерс не поймет ничего, даже если просто убрать щит, продемонстрировав всю сложившуюся ситуацию. - Так, к херам это все! - придерживая щит, он резво подскочил на ноги, сбегая прочь из зала и слыша полный недоумения вопрос в спину:

\- Так ты в туалет хотел? Мог бы просто сказать, я же не изверг: не отпустить.

Дрочить в ванной было до ужаса глупо, но выбора не оставалось. Стараясь дышать тихо и через нос, он попытался довести себя до разрядки, но ничего не получалось: образы красоток в голове сливались в одно бесформенное пятно, общая усталость от перенесенного стресса сводила все усилия к нулю.

\- Эй, у тебя все в порядке? - донеслось из-за двери. 

\- Роджерс, - устало протянул Барнс в ответ, - хоть здесь оставь меня в покое.

\- Я просто хотел помочь, - расстроенное лицо Стива было так легко представить, что Джеймс еле подавил смешок. А спустя секунду волна жара окатила его с ног до головы - мысли подсунули такую неожиданную вариацию помощи в виде коленопреклоненного Роджерса и собственных пальцев, зарывающихся в его волосы, вынуждая прижиматься ближе и брать глубже, что оргазм наступил быстро и ярко, выбив из легких весь воздух.

Идти в зал не хотелось, поэтому он прошмыгнул к себе в спальню, а Стив не решился ему докучать и от скуки отправился на пробежку. Но спустя полчаса Барнсом и самим овладела скука, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, чем посмотреть телевизор, он все же вернулся в зал, отвлекаясь по пути от намеченной цели на альбом, в котором рисовал Роджерс, лежащий на журнальном столике. Рисунок, нарисованный Стивом сегодня, был красивым, но дико скучным: на нем Джеймс спал, вытянувшись на диване и согнув ногу в колене. Ничего необычного, все до ужаса банально. И ради этого Барнс мучился несколько часов?

Солдат с раздражением принялся завязывать дурацкие старомодные ленты по краям альбома и только тогда заметил, насколько плотным тот был. Но внутри ничего интересного не обнаружилось - десятки пустых страниц, лишь кое-где помеченные набросками. А вот от содержимого конца альбома он даже присвистнул: довоенные зарисовки Роджерса поражали своей реалистичностью. Женщины, улочки, магазины, машины, танки, Баки, Баки, Баки. Все последние страницы занимал только он. И чем ближе к концу, тем откровеннее становились зарисовки. А при взгляде на последнюю его и вовсе словно прошило током, от неожиданности он даже не сразу почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце. Стив, невысокий и тощий, и Барнс в солдатской форме, крепко держащий его за затылок и целующий в губы, властно прижимая его к себе другой рукой.

Джеймс не услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Стив не сразу понял, почему Баки смотрит на него во все глаза, сжимая в руках какой-то лист. А когда понял... Барнс слышал маты из уст Роджерса только два раза в жизни. И этот был вторым.


	21. Мороженое 2/4

\- Какого хрена, Роджерс?! - орет на Стива Джеймс, чувствуя невыразимое облегчение от того, что тайна, которую хранил друг, с лихвой перекрывает сегодняшнее происшествие и его собственный секрет.

\- Это ты мне ответь, какого хрена ты полез в мой альбом? - орет в ответ Роджерс, едва ли не бросаясь на него с кулаками, и Баки понимает, что это скорей от обиды и ужаса, что его "поймали с поличным", чем от злости на то, что Барнс трогал его вещи. На лице Капитана отображается такая гамма эмоций, что на секунду у Солдата возникает идиотская идея внезапно вытащить из ниоткуда белый флаг и сообщить, что они на самом деле квиты, что Джеймс и сам ничуть не лучше, но одновременно с этим возникает четкое ощущение, что это лишь усугубит ситуацию и, возможно, действительно приведет к драке, поэтому Джеймс молча швыряет альбом на пол и уходит, оставляя Роджерса одного.

Несколько дней они не разговаривают. Даже ставшие обязательными - воскрешенные из прошлого - ритуалы вроде сообщить, куда идешь, чтобы друг не волновался, снова отбрасываются за ненужностью: любое слово обернется разборками, и если Джеймсу хочется узнать предысторию рисунка, то сообщать свою собственную тайну он не собирается, хотя это было бы честным и, вполне возможно, что обнулило бы все недопонимание. Но это... стыдно. Поэтому Барнс отмалчивается, а Роджерс появляется дома слишком редко, чтобы можно было случайно с ним столкнуться и вывести на разговор. Ситуацию спасает, как ни странно, Наташа, забежавшая узнать, что не так с Капитаном.

\- Мрачный ходит, - сообщает она, вспархивая на высокий стул за кухонной стойкой и ожидая, пока Джеймс сподвигнется приготовить им кофе, - мрачнее был только, когда ты только улизнул с места крушения хэликэриеров и не давал о себе знать, пока не восстановил память. Все мозги иссушил своим нытьем!

С Наташей Барнсу всегда было просто. Даже кратковременный роман, закончившийся ничем, не испортил их дружбу, поэтому сейчас лучшего собеседника Баки и не мечтал найти. Но обсуждать это с Романовой? Стыдно.

\- У нас произошли разногласия, - нехотя произносит он, словно Вдова должна из этой скупой фразы понять все. Но Наташа всегда удивляла его своей интуицией - и не подвела теперь: с ходу поняла все.

\- А ведь я знала, - произносит она, не поясняя свои слова, и Джеймсу приходится уточнить:

\- О чем?

\- Когда я рассказала Роджерсу, что мы с тобой встречались в советское время, он таааак, - она округлила глаза в притворном шоке, - посмотрел, словно я сообщила, что ЩИТ - это переформированный КГБ. Когда он тебе признался?

И Джеймс давится горячим кофе от неожиданности. Отставив чашку, он поднимается за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть стол, и сообщает, отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть внезапно запылавшее лицо при воспоминаниях о том рисунке, где он целует Стива.

\- Он не признавался. Я нашел его старый альбом, полный вполне себе однозначных рисунков. Везде я, везде полуголый, на одном мы, вообще, целуемся. Он так орал, когда обнаружил, что я их увидел...

\- Ох, Джеймс, - внезапно восклицает Романова, вынуждая Барнса резко обернуться, - кажется, мы оба неправы.

\- Ты о чем? - спрашивает Солдат, незаметно даже для себя крепко стискивая в пальцах тряпку в ожидании ответа.

\- Вспомни Стива того времени, когда он был еще обычным парнем, которого даже на войну не брали. Ты был его примером для подражания. Идеальным парнем по сравнению с ним. Разумеется, он был влюблен в тебя. Как в знаменитость с афиш, прекрасную и неземную, которой можно любоваться и беззаветно обожать. О которой можно мечтать, зная, что твои мечты никогда не исполнятся.

Наташа стучит по столу ногтями, задумавшись, и Барнсу приходится признать, что такая версия вполне себе реалистична.

\- А теперь он зол, что ты заклеймил его геем, не дав объясниться, перечеркнул вашу дружбу и винишь его в том, что он не признался раньше. А признаваться-то и не в чем, - Романова подскакивает со стула, стремительно хватая куртку, в которой пришла, и спешит к выходу. - Я возвращаюсь на базу. Скажу, что тебе плохо. Он сразу примчится. А ты пока придумай, как будешь с ним объясняться.

\- А если ты не права? - кричит ей вслед Барнс и получает крайне неприятный для себя ответ, чувствуя себя букашкой под лупой изумительной интуиции Вдовы:

\- Тогда он ответит тебе взаимностью.


	22. Мороженое 3/4

Стив предугадываемо врывается в квартиру спустя всего каких-то полчаса, с диким ужасом в глазах оглядывая пространство, словно Джеймса здесь, как минимум, убивают, как максимум - снова обращают в Солдата, будто Наташа, сообщившая ему о том, что с Барнсом неладно, действительно оставила бы того одного в серьезной ситуации, поспешив обратиться к кому-то за помощью. Но, кажется, Роджерс об этом даже не задумался - примчался спасать, не разбирая причин. И теперь стоит, пытаясь отдышаться, с непониманием глядя на Барнса, целого и невредимого, вышедшего ему навстречу в одном только полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.

\- Наташа сказала, что... 

\- Рисуй, - внезапно приказывает Джеймс, в упор глядя на Роджерса.

\- Что? - непонимающе хмурится тот в ответ, но щит, крепко удерживаемый обеими руками, все же опускает - опасности действительно никакой, на Баки никто не нападает.

\- Рисуй, - повторяет Солдат, одним движением сдергивая полотенце. Оно соскальзывает на пол, оставляя Джеймса полностью обнаженным под чужим потрясенным взглядом.

\- Баки, я не понимаю, - пытается разобраться в происходящем Стив, но Барнс видит, как моментально расширяются его зрачки, как резко дергается кадык от сглатываемой слюны, как взгляд друга против воли скользит по его телу, разгораясь прежним восторгом.

\- Нравится? - Джеймс не щадит Стива, спрашивает прямо и требовательно, не позволяя увильнуть от ответа, впрочем, Роджерс и не торопится отвечать - молча проходит мимо, сбрасывая на диван куртку и доставая с полки шкафа альбом. Единственное, о чем он спрашивает, прежде чем начать рисовать - действительно ведь хватается за карандаш - это:

\- Зачем ты так со мной? - и Барнсу на секунду становится стыдно за собственные действия. Но Стив его не пощадил, так почему Джеймс должен проявлять к нему жалость? Но через пару минут и альбом, и карандаш летят в сторону, а сам Роджерс подскакивает с дивана и, стараясь на смотреть на Баки, подходит к нему, поднимая полотенце и протягивая ему.

\- Не знаю, какого хрена ты тут выдумал, - зло произносит он, - но я в твои игры играть не намерен. Дурацкие шутки, Баки.

\- А это и не шутки, - Джеймс забирает полотенце, но не прикрывается им, а отшвыривает подальше. - Посмотри на меня.

Но, разумеется, Стив не реагирует. Молча стоит, глядя в сторону. Поэтому Барнс повторяет, уже с угрозой в голосе:

\- Давай, приятель, нам все равно нужно решить этот вопрос, и лучше бы ты сотрудничал.

Звучит глупо, но Барнс всегда шутит, если тема действительно серьезная, поэтому Стив, памятуя об этом, все же смотрит на него, как-то по-птичьи задирая голову, чтобы ненароком все то, что находится ниже чужой шеи, не попало в поле обзора.

\- Идиотизм, - заключает он. И Джеймс внезапно осознает всю провальность своей затеи. И в самом деле, чего он ожидал? 

Словно в продолжение его мыслей, Роджерс задает тот же вопрос:

\- К чему все это?

\- Когда ты рисовал меня прошлый раз, я мечтал тебя трахнуть. - Ну вот, он сказал. Баки мысленно хвалит себя за смелость, чувствуя, как одновременно начинают гореть шея, щеки и уши, и надеясь, что ужаса, охватившего его, Стив не почувствует и не заметит.

\- Но это же было до того, как ты увидел рисунки, - как-то беспомощно произносит Роджерс, словно это что-то им обоим проясняет, и как-то даже становится ниже ростом от опустившихся плеч, а Барнс закусывает губу от досады, чувствуя себя мудаком, обидевшим ребенка. Внезапно его охватывает злость: он стоит тут голый и пытается прояснить, кто же из них кого обманывал и в чем, а Стив смотрит побитым щенком, словно не он сам заварил всю эту кашу, да и все в целом настолько абсурдно, что и в страшном сне не приснится. Поэтому он не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как сообщить еще более абсурдное:

\- А тогда в ванной, когда ты ломился помочь. Я дрочил, вообще-то. И представлял тебя.

Лицо Роджерса стоило бы запечатлеть для потомков - настолько выражение его нелепо в своей потрясенности, но Джеймсу ни хрена не смешно. И отчего-то хочется хорошенько встряхнуть Наташу, ставшую причиной этого дурацкого разговора, который и на разговор-то не похож. Скорее, на вечер ломающих дружбу признаний. То же самое читается в глазах Стива, поэтому уже Барнс неловко дергается в сторону выброшенного полотенца, мечтая прикрыться, а еще лучше - сбежать из квартиры, предварительно обнулив друга, чтобы тот ничего не вспомнил, даже если бы захотел.

\- Ты бы никогда не посмотрел в мою сторону тогда, - Роджерс прикрывает глаза и устало трет переносицу, и Барнс облегченно выдыхает: Стив всегда умел разруливать не комфортные для остальных ситуации. Хорошо, что нашелся и теперь.

\- Зато ты активно пытаешься этого не делать сейчас, - шутка не удается. Зато атмосфера немного разряжается, потому что Стив снова удивленно смотрит на него, и Джеймс видит на чужих губах робкую улыбку. Ему хочется, как в прежде, подойти и потрепать Роджерса по макушке, но в чем мать родила этого делать явно не стоит, и поэтому Барнс ограничивается ответной улыбкой, а затем серьезно добавляет:

\- Ну же, Роджерс, сделай уже что-нибудь. Не стой столбом.

Дважды просить не приходится. Стив делает шаг к дивану, возле которого валяется разлетевшийся на листы альбом, а потом как-то странно вскидывает голову, смотрит несколько секунд, словно не видя Барнса на самом деле, а затем решительно подходит вплотную. Джеймс чувствует, как бешено бьется чужое сердце, с удивление обнаруживая, что и собственное колотится, как ненормальное. А потом решает: была не была. И целует Роджерса первым.


	23. Мороженое 4/4

\- Роджерс, полегче, - Барнсу приходится упереться руками в грудь Стива, едва ли не отталкивая приятеля, с такой прытью принявшегося прояснять ситуацию, ведь, несмотря на то, что именно Баки поцеловал его первым, благодаря внезапно проснувшейся активности Роджерса, эта самая ситуация принимала вполне себе однозначный оборот, потому что руки Стива, притягивающие его ближе и едва ли не приподнимающие Барнса над полом, не оставляли выбора, за кем здесь роль командующего парадом.

\- Прости, Бак, я... - начал было Стив, но, то ли слов у него не нашлось, то ли договаривать он и вовсе не собирался, а произнес: "Прости" для облегчения собственной совести, но дальше слов дело не зашло, а сам Роджерс не остановился, приступив к еще более решительным действиям. Барнс почувствовал себя девчонкой и трижды пожалел, что не перехватил инициативу, пока еще был шанс, потому что Рождерс, словно забыв, что Джеймс - живой человек, как и недавно во время процесса рисования, принялся исследовать его тело, но уже не взглядами, а губами, языком и руками, полностью отбирая у него возможность что-то делать в ответ, вынуждая замирать в чертовом трепете от каждого своего прикосновения, чувствуя сонмы мурашек, бегущих по рукам, бедрам и спине. И вот тут-то для Джеймса настал момент озарения, пнувший гордость внезапно открывшимся фактом: быть снизу не так уж и плохо, и хотя с его фантазиями относительно Роджерса, наполнившими его сны и мысли в прошедшие дни, происходящее крайне разнилось, эмоции оказались не менее яркими и восхитительными, и именно поэтому - только поэтому, разумеется - он без малейшего возмущения позволил Стив утянуть себя в спальню на руках. Как чертову принцессу.

\- Сукин ты сын, где же ты этому научился, - прошипел сквозь зубы бережно разложенный на постели Солдат, чувствуя прикосновения Роджерса одновременно везде: горячие губы выцеловывали дорожку от шеи к низу живота, руки гладили бедра, все чаще и чаще соскальзывая к паху. А когда Роджерс как-то чересчур ловко для девственника раздвинул ему ноги, вынуждая согнуть их в коленях, а после устроился между ними с вполне определенной целью, Барнс даже опешил, но ровно до момента, пока Стив не принялся вылизывать его член, слишком умело для того, кто пять минут назад в сторону этого самого члена стеснялся даже смотреть. Но разбираться в таких метаморфозах было некогда, хотя спросить хотелось, поэтому Барнс молча запустил руку приятелю в волосы, дергая больно и наверняка болезненно, чтобы передать всю гамму охренения от этого факта.

Нет, разумеется, для нового Стива Роджерса явно не было проблемой найти себе пару на ночь, но Барнс даже и не предполагал, что Роджерс действительно периодически ее находит, и, судя по потрясающе четким движениям и ни разу не царапнувшим член зубам, далеко не среди женщин. Сам Стив, словно поняв, за что ему достался болезненный рывок за волосы, напоследок поцеловав Джеймса в бедро, отстранился и, подтянувшись к его лицу, произнес:

\- Если хочешь, можешь быть сверху, - чем добил друга окончательно.

Барнс дернулся, хватая Роджерса за край так и не снятой футболки, едва не сталкивая их лицами, и возмущенно спросил:

\- Где ты всему этому научился?

И тут Стив снова стал собой, как-то моментально стушевавшись и уже не выглядя властно и нагло.

\- Наташа... дала пару видео.

\- Наташа? - переспросил Барнс, не веря в то, что Романова, как чертова сватья, все это давным давно продумала и лишь проверяла, действительно ли Джеймс не наваляет Стиву за внезапные гейские факты его биографии, а сама в это время подсовывала Роджерсу гей-порно для просвещения на случай непредвиденного для Солдата, но вполне запланированного для Стива секса. Но думать о Романовой в данную минуту не хотелось, а Стив, прижимающий его всем своим немаленьким весом к кровати, и вовсе отбивал любое желание думать упирающейся в пах эрекцией, поэтому, отложив план мести русской, Джеймс в очередной раз за вечер очаровательно протупил, слишком неверно и двусмысленно ляпнув:

\- Ну давай посмотрим, чему ты там научился.

А спустя секунду оказался перевернут на живот и мастерски разложен в коленно-локтевой без шанса вырваться. Кажется, учился Роджерс действительно старательно. 

\- Господигосподигосподи, что ты делаешь?! - расслабиться было трудно, вырваться невозможно, почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме стыда, нереально, но выхода из сложившейся ситуации не было, учитывая позу, в которую сложили его самого, поэтому самое разумное, что Барнс смог сделать, это отпихнуть локтем подушку, чтобы не задохнуться. Стало значительно легче дышать, а благодаря соскользнувшим локтям и сама поза стала гораздо удобнее, отчего все действия Роджерса внезапно обрели сакральный смысл.

\- Рооооджерс, - как-то по-девчачьи всхлипнул Джеймс, чувствуя, как вверх по бедрам крайне быстро распространяется потрясающее тепло, а чужие пальцы в заднице уже не кажутся кощунством. А когда Стив с дико не забавным для их положения "О!" нащупал его простату, Барнс и вовсе прикусил зубами простынь, чтобы не звучать откровенно по-сучьи. Правда, восторг его все равно был очевиден и болезненно упирался в кровать, но даже здесь Стив явился на помощь раньше, чем Джеймс изловчился добраться до собственного члена собственной же рукой. Охладила пыл внезапно вжикнувшая молния на чужих джинсах, заставившая яйца поджаться от ужаса предстоящего действа, а пальцы на ногах подогнуться - дурацкая реакция на боль, присутствовавшая даже у Солдата во времена обнуления, крайне забавлявшая Рамлоу, когда тот ее наблюдал.

\- Я не готов, - попытался было перевернуться на спину Джеймс, но горячие ладони, обхватившие его бедра и зафиксировавшие без права на передвижения в прежней коленно-локтевой, были неумолимы. Когда внезапно анус обожгло чем-то холодным и крайне неприятным, Барнс едва не заверещал, сдавшись внезапно проклюнувшейся бабьей натуре.

\- Баки, так будет не больно, - сообщил откуда-то из-за плеча Стив, целуя его в спину, но Джеймса это все равно ни черта не утешило, потому что непонятная субстанция крайне холодила разгоряченную задницу.

\- Роджерс, только не говори, что она ментоловая, или что-то в этом духе, - как-то слишком безнадежно спросил он, буквально задницей чувствуя ответ.

\- Я подумал, что так тебе будет менее неприятно.

И от факта того, что Роджерс, оказывается, уже смазкой закупился, зная, что у них все же будет секс, он настолько остолбенел, что чрезмерно резкое проникновение показалось пустяком на фоне осознания всей глубины вероломства лучшего друга и бывшей девушки. Но дальше думать ему не позволили, как и долго привыкать к новым ощущениям. Стив толкнулся пару раз на пробу, а потом произнес, неожиданно жалостливо и тихо:

\- Не могу. Слишком узко. Если я сейчас же не подумаю о чем-нибудь постороннем и не эротичном, то кончу, и это будет самый короткий секс в твоей жизни и самый позорный первый секс в истории.

Джеймсу оставалось только вздохнуть и расслабиться, пытаясь не сдавливать чужой член мышцами слишком крепко, но задача оказалось непосильной, потому что стоило дернуться в сторону, как где-то внутри него снова разлетелась на тысячи мурашек по телу затронутая скользнувшей по ней головкой волшебная точка, и Барнс протяжно застонал, как оказалось, вполне действенно сумев помочь этим Роджерсу, который, воодушевленный тем, что все же доставляет удовольствие другу, в несколько минут решительных и активных, как и он сам, проникновений сумел как-то ловко довести до оргазма обоих, правда, с небольшой разницей во времени.

\- Поздравляю, камрад, первая диверсия в стан врага прошла успешно, - похвалил Барнс, вытягиваясь на простынях и чувствуя, как из задницы до ужаса не смешно вытекает чужая сперма. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этого не совсем приятного ощущения, он попросил:

\- Поцелуй меня, - на что получил самый дебильный ответ в мире:

\- Я делал тебе минет, не могу. Нужно почистить зубы.

\- Роджерс, ты неисправим, - Барнс потянул друга на себя, вынуждая открыть рот и проскальзывая в него языком.

\- Ты на вкус, как мороженое, - внезапно сообщил Стив, отрываясь от поцелуя, словно Джеймсу хотелось знать, каков на вкус его собственный член, хотя, кажется, он и так это уже узнал. По-прежнему ощущая неприятные последствия приятного времяпровождения между ягодиц, он как-то обреченно произнес:

\- Я сейчас крайне подтаявшее мороженое, - а на недоуменный взгляд друга, закатывая глаза, спросил:

\- Наташа ничего не рассказывала про то, как сделать процесс менее липким? - и видя наконец понимание шутки про мороженое на чужом лице, расплывающемся в улыбке, добавил:

\- Роджерс, в следующий раз никакой мяты. Ты мне все воспоминания детства испоганил своим сравнением про мороженое. И смазкой для снеговиков. А ведь я так любил пломбир с листочком мяты сверху в жаркий летний день...

На что Стив, видимо, не подумав, ответил:

\- Мятное молоко тоже вкусное, - а потом осознав, что произнес, смутился, но руку, продвигающуюся к чужой заднице, все равно не убрал.


	24. Ненормативная лексика

\- Блять, - Джеймс в очередной раз бьется ногой о миллионную тумбочку в квартире Роджерса, расставленную кто бы знал за каким хреном - все равно ничего не хранит ведь.

\- Не выражайся, - доносится с дивана. Стив невозмутимо грозит ему пультом, даже не поворачиваясь, так, на удачу, что Барнс заметит, и возвращается к просмотру футбольного матча. Ярый любитель радио-трансляций в прошлом, теперь сопляк дорвался до полноценного телевидения, и оторвать его от плазмы во всю стену задача не из простых.

\- Не обставляйся мебелью, как пожилая леди. - Палец чертовски болит, но он же Солдат, крепыш из Гидры, ему положено терпеть, поэтому Зимний приказывает себе не вздыхать и направляется к креслу: никто не говорил, что он сам любит футбол хоть сколько-нибудь меньше, чем Роджерс.

\- Да бляяять, - удариться тем же пальцем уже о кресло оказывается убийственным сюрпризом. Дважды ударенный, палец даже не болит, так, пульсирует немного, да и это как-то забывается, стоит поднять взгляд с покрасневшей ноги на лицо Стива, чьи глаза, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнут из орбит - настолько они огромные от негодования.

\- Не выражайся, я тебе сказал! - пульт прилетает ему в голову чуть раньше, чем оплеуха и захват с последующим приземлением на пол. Стивова рука, кажется, вот-вот расплющит его черепушку, как орех - любимый захват самого Баки в их далеком-далеком детстве, когда Роджерс был еще хрупкий, как веточка, и достаточно было чуть согнуть руку в локте, чтобы он взмолил о пощаде в очередной их пацанской возне на ковре в гостиной.

\- Ты весишь, как слон, - сипит Джеймс, пытаясь спихнуть друга с себя. Все это здорово напоминает ту драку на геликарриере, только вот в этот раз убивать никого не нужно. Правда теперь у Роджерса есть миссия, самая гуманитарная из возможных, и кажется, он намерен, в отличие от Баки, выполнить ее чего бы ему это ни стоило.

\- Повторяй за мной: "Я больше не буду выражаться".

Интересно, думает Солдат, пыхтя и пытаясь вырваться, когда Стив говорит этим голосом учительницы младших классов, его действительно кто-то воспринимает всерьез? Лично он не смог бы. Да и сейчас, в общем-то, не пытается, фыркает и проглатывает смешок, не сумевший перерасти в смех от недостатка кислорода. 

\- Повторяй, я сказал, - Роджерс отпускает его из захвата, сваливая кучей на полу: придурок весит определенно больше, и двигаться у Джеймса не получается. Прижатый к полу, он примирительно поднимает ладони вверх, мол, все-все, сдаюсь, но Стив сморит так грозно, что приходится сдерживаться и не улыбаться.

\- Встань с меня для начала, - требует он, пряча улыбку. Но Роджерс непреклонен:

\- Повторяй, - еще пара сантиметров, и Стив ударится своим лбом об его, как баран, некстати замечает Джеймс. Чужое дыхание неприятно щекочет кожу, и он морщится, неспособный достать зачесавшийся нос прижатыми к полу руками. Вместо него это зачем-то делает Стив. Протягивает руку и фалангой несколько раз трет кончик его носа. И это тупо, откровенно-тупо. Потому что ему приходится отвернуть лицо и дышит теперь Роджерс куда-то ему в висок. Пыхтит, как паровоз, отправляя неправильные мурашки в сторону всего, где им быть не положено. 

\- Я больше не буду выражаться, - быстренько бормочет Барнс, чтобы закончить поскорее этот идиотизм, и чувствует, как собственное дыхание забирается под чужую ладонь, замершую возле его щеки. Теплое, влажное такое дыхание. И это еще тупее, что чесать другу нос. Настолько тупо, что Роджерс, придавивший его к полу, со своим нахождением сверху теперь не просто некстати - до опасного невовремя, а домашние шорты на обоих тонкие до безобразия. 

\- Блять, - доносится сверху, и Стив скатывается с него со скоростью, которой бы позавидовал любой олимпийский бегун. 

\- Не выражайся, - одергивает его поднимающийся следом Баки.

Остаток матча они досматривают в молчании.


	25. Сливки

Барнс чувствует себя хреновой змеей в банке у заклинателя. Стиву достаточно открыть рот, чтобы его унесло в страну подчинения, полного и безоговорочного. Неважно, что Роджерс будет говорить, какую чушь или праведные речи нести - Джеймсу достаточно смотреть на его губы, на то, как они двигаются. Смотреть и проваливаться, как в воду, желание его выебать. Или быть выебанным.

Этого нельзя произносить вслух, нельзя озвучивать свои мысли последнему девственнику Америки, просто нельзя и все. Потому что Стив - друг, Стив - голос его совести. Стив - все, что угодно, кроме тела, в которое можно вбиваться, думая только о себе и своем удовольствии.

\- Я иду в магазин, купить молока? - Роджерс натягивает бейсболку, приглаживая выбивающиеся волосы, и Джеймс скрипит зубами, видя, как чужие пальцы проталкивают светлые пряди под ткань. 

\- Баки, что хочешь на ужин? - Стив проносит пакеты в кухню, и Барнс едва не воет, наблюдая, как напрягаются крепкие мышцы под загорелой кожей. Кэп раскладывает продукты на столе, и Джеймс думает: разложи меня. Тут же, на столе. И побитой собакой сбегает в душ выдрочить чертова белобрысого придурка из своей головы, утыкаясь лбом в стену вместо чужой спины/груди/шеи. 

На сколько его хватит, он не знает. Потому что понимает, что Стив не откажет. Стоит только попросить, стоит только потребовать, стоит просто прийти ночью в чужую спальню, дверь в которую так опрометчиво не закрывается на замок. Ведь Роджерс его не боится.

А стоило бы.

\- Так что ты хочешь? - голубые глаза так наивно-светло глядят ему в душу, и только дурак, думает Джеймс, не понял бы по его ответному взгляду, чего он хочет. Но он сдерживается и улыбается в ответ:

\- Карбонара подойдет.

\- Тогда нужны сливки. Я быстро, - Стив снова устремляется на выход в магазин, и Барнс мысленно ругает себя, ловя на пошлой шутке, что с вопросом сливок для Роджерса он справился бы быстрее.


	26. Принадлежать

Барнс вздрагивает, когда лезвие перестает кружить по телу и наконец заходит под кожу. Кадык дергается несколько раз: слюны слишком много, как будто Стив не причиняет ему боль, а кормит с ладони сладким. Хотя болью это не называть; переизбыток нежности в конце концов всегда приводит к садомазохическому сексу, а в их случае еще и к нанесению повреждений, так что все происходящее – потолок обоюдного удовольствия с билетом за желтые стены в случае, если Фьюри или другие высоконравственные личности прознают о происходящем в квартире Капитана.

Засосы, укусы – все проходит слишком быстро, синеющий вдоль горла Джеймса ошейник к утру всегда исчезает. Порезы и царапины задерживаются на его коже немного дольше. Недостаточно долго, чтобы всякие выблядки перестали трахать его глазами каждый метр парковой дорожки, когда они выходят на пробежку, или тротуара, стоит им выйти прогуляться, но достаточно, чтобы тот не забывал, кому он принадлежит. 

Принадлежать оказывается приятно. Не так, как когда он был Солдатом и принадлежал ГИДРе: без права вставить слово, без прав вообще. Принадлежать Стиву. Теперь ему можно все, и отдавать имеющуюся свободу оказывается до охуения горячо. 

Вспоротая до локтя рука саднит и липнет к простыне. В этот раз Роджерс перестарался, но глядя на его губы, багровые от слизанной крови, Барнс забывает все свои претензии. Господи, психушка – это курорт по сравнению с адом, в который они попадут за такие дела, думает он, дергая рукой и чувствуя, как в местах, где ткань слиплась с кожей, снова проступает кровь. Стив обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в глаза, читая по чужому лицу отголоски боли. Баки знает, что ближайшие несколько дней тот будет невозможно нежен, возможно, его даже хватит на две-три ванильных, сладких ночи, только потом он снова сорвется, и в этом больше любви, чем во всех не состоявшихся у них когда-то свиданиях. 

Барнс вздрагивает, когда лезвие перестает кружить по телу и наконец медленно в него входит. И разлетается вдребезги, чувствуя, как чужой язык проникает под вспоротую кожу между ребер, словно пытается достать сердце.


	27. Солдату нравится Капитан Америка

Солдату нравится Капитан Америка. Несущийся сломя голову, стоит Зимнему его позвать, срывающийся загодя до первого слова просьбы, понимающий все по взгляду. Славный малый.

Закусывающий губу и скребущий по полу ногтями, но не вырывающийся, когда Солдат впервые выказывает желание познакомиться поближе. Шепчущий дебильное: "Баки", словно это как-то должно образумить Зимнего, вбивающегося в податливое тело, распятое под ним. Но не вырывающийся, не пытающийся наставить "друга"на путь истинный, не пытающийся достучаться до того, кто давно слой пепла, сожженного сотней ударов током внутри черепной коробки.

Стив Роджерс - хороший мальчик.

Солдату нравится наблюдать, как он борется с собой, как разрывают его на части боль и долг, как неприязнь к жестокости Зимнего смывается волной нежности к воскресшему Барнсу, пусть бы от Барнса в Зимнем осталась только внешность. Солдат не помнит, чтобы ему хоть раз за последние пятьдесят лет доставались такие, как Капитан.

С трогательным взглядом преданного щенка, добровольно ступающего в руки к маньяку. С теплыми пальцами, зарывающимися в отросшие волосы, прилипающие ко лбу, пока Зимний трахает Стива - но не для того, чтобы сделать больно, нет - чтобы заботливо смахнуть их за уши, стирая пот с чужого виска и срываясь следом больным стоном, потому что Солдат ненавидит любые проявления нежности и наказывает за них так, чтобы было неповадно повторяться. Но Роджерс упорно делает себе только хуже, и этот порочный круг настолько замкнут в их мирке - одном на двоих - что порой Зимний думает, что это судьба, что они встретились. 

Кто, если не мазохист Роджерс, подошел бы ему, любящему причинять боль, больше? Чья, если не эта - чистая, искренняя - любовь могла бы удовлетворить его полностью в моменты, когда он со звериным оскалом вспарывает ей нутро откровенной жестокостью и ненавистью? Чья еще душа, если не Стива, доставила бы ему такое бесконечное наслаждение в процессе своего втаптывания в ничто? Душа, которую так хочется испоганить и так безнадежно не жаль. 

Зимний ждет, пока Капитан сдастся, но тот упорствует в своем молчании и вере. И по-прежнему несется сломя голову, стоит Зимнему его позвать, срывается загодя до первого слова просьбы. И понимает все по взгляду. Ненавидящему, ледяному взгляду. 

Солдату нравится Капитан Америка.


End file.
